The Edge
by Rachyrach22
Summary: Brittany is up for a huge promotion at the design firm where she works, and she's beyond determined to get the job. Luckily, she soon learns she has the edge. Better summary inside. Just something silly I thought of. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Santana and Brittany are best friends living in New York City in an apartment they share. Brittany is up for a huge promotion and her boss isn't against flattery and bribery on her employees' part to determine who gets the job. Luckily for Brittany, she learns she has something her competitor can't bring to the table.**_

_**Don't own Santana and Brittany, if I did they'd have more than two lines an episode. Just own this plot and a few original characters. Enjoy **_

Brittany groaned as she waited for the 16 page fax to go through. It was nearly quitting time on a Thursday and Brittany couldn't wait to catch a cab home and have a few beers with her best friend Santana.

They had been sharing an apartment in the city for about 4 years, ever since Santana graduated from Columbia with her accounting degree. Brittany got an internship at Cooper Designs a short time later. They hired fifteen interns at the time, running them rampant until they picked three to hire permanently. Brittany had made the final cut along with her friends Natalie, who was snatched up by the purchasing department, and Blake who wound up in customer relations. Brittany, however, was personally chosen by the mastermind behind the enterprise herself, Kristen Cooper. But while Brittany had celebrated, thinking she could finally get her hands on some real design work, she was sourly disappointed when she showed up on her first day of real employment only to find out she would be so very behind the scenes as Kristen Cooper's assistant.

Sure, she made three dollars more an hour, and the work was pretty easy. Kristen Cooper was all about her routine, and after almost four years, Brittany had it down pat. Every morning, Brittany would stop for Kristen's cinnamon raisin bagel; lightly toasted with fat free cream cheese, and a mango smoothie with an extra protein boost. She'd get to the office around 8:45, enough time to clear the voicemails off Kristen's phone and jot down the important ones. Once 9 o' clock hit, Brittany would spend her morning listening to her boss's sexual encounters of the previous night. Kristen Cooper was as gay as they came, but still had enough of a feminine side to be hot, Brittany thought.

"Did you fax those designs over to Mrs. Riley, Pierce?" her boss asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, mam," she replied, handing the sheets back to her.

"Brittany. Look at me. I'm a flawless specimen in the prime of my life. Don't call me mam," she pointed out.

Okay, so she was a little arrogant. But Brittany didn't mind it too much. Hell, sometimes she even thought it was completely warranted. Cooper was brilliant, and a multi millionaire by the time she was 24.

"You got it, boss. Sorry, I'm just a little beat," Brittany explained.

"Well get your head in the game, blondie. And hey, get that Natalie from purchasing up here. I have something I want to talk to you two about," she directed. Oh God, Brittany thought. What could this be about?

Once they were both in Cooper's office, Brittany was fidgeting nervously.

"Natalie. Brittany. My two brightest stars. I need to talk to you about the opportunity of a lifetime. As you know, I just landed the new Hawthorne Loft over in Soho. It's a huge project, and it's going to make this company millions. But I need more than an assistant for this. I need a partner," she explained. Brittany's eyes lit up instantly. Kristen was about to make her partner! But why was Natalie here? Hell, maybe she would be Kristen and Brittany's new assistant. Suck it Natalie, Brittany thought.

"So it's between you two. This time next week I'll have my decision. Step up your game until then," she told them.

"Oh, Ms. Cooper thank you so much for this opportunity. How would you like to come to my place for dinner tonight? My boyfriend and I would love you have you. And of course I would love your opinion on my place. I did it myself," Natalie offered.

"Lovely. Leave the address with Brittany and I'll see you at 6 sharp. Brittany, I would like to have dinner at your place tomorrow night. Hard to believe all these years of you being my assistant and I've never see your place. But I guarantee I won't be hiring a partner with no taste in style," she told her.

What was harder to believe in Brittany's mind was that Kristen had to make this a competition instead of just giving Brittany partner. But damn, she really wanted this and she wasn't going to hold anything back.

"You bet. I think you'll like my place, and my roommate Santana is a great cook," she beamed, already planning the evening in her head.

"Very well. That's all, ladies. Good luck," she bid them farewell, kicking her feet up on her desk to read a magazine.

Brittany grinned as she grabbed her things and prepared to leave. She could almost picture her name on the side of that building already. Cooper and Pierce designs. Yeah, she liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany made her way home, to her apartment on the 7th floor with arms full of groceries. She walked in to find her roommate lounging on the recliner with a beer.

"Hey Brit. What the hell's all that?" she asked, gesturing her beer toward all the bags.

"Kristen Cooper is coming here for dinner tomorrow night," she explained.

"Oh. Why?" she wondered.

"Cause I'm up for partner and Natalie brown nosed her way to having her over for dinner so now we have to have her over, also," she told her, starting to unpack the groceries. Santana headed over to help her, taking a long pull of her beer.

"You're up for partner? Congrats! Wait…you said…we? We have to have dinner with her?" Santana asked curiously.

"So you know how you're my best friend ever, right?" Brittany pouted adorably, giving Santana her puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Santana chuckled, amazed at how much power that damn pout had over her.

"Just cook. Please, Sanny? I'll owe you big time but you're such a good cook and I really need to impress her," she begged.

"Fine, I'll cook. But I don't get why she doesn't just give you this job. You've been her personal slave for 4 years now," Santana brought up.

"I know. I guess she just has to play puppet master. Anyway, I bought all the food already…you cook, I'll clean and this time next week I'll be partner!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

Brittany was actually pretty stoked for the evening. Between Santana's cooking and their spacious, gorgeously decorated apartment, she couldn't help but feel confident. And besides, people could say whatever they wanted about Santana, and they did. 'Bitchy', 'Cocky', and 'Too gay too function' seemed to be among the most popular, but Brittany knew she had an ace in the hole because Santana was funny, well spoken, charming, and fact was, the girl knew how to entertain. Plus she was one of the top CPA's in the city and she was filthy rich, and there was nothing Kristen Cooper respected more than cold hard cash.

The next morning Brittany went over every detail in her mind for the evening. She had been up half the night cleaning, and sure she was exhausted but the apartment was flawlessly clean with fresh flowers on every end table. Santana had agreed to leave work early to pick up a good wine and start cooking. Everything had to be perfect.

"Pierce! Good morning!" her boss greeted her as she stepped in the office.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood. Have a nice time at Natalie's last night?" she asked handing Kristen her breakfast and her messages.

"It was decent…though if I wanted to have boring small talk over low grade beef I would've had dinner with my mother," she admitted.

"Oh," Brittany replied, starting to do a mental victory dance and congratulating herself for shelling out the extra cash for the filet mignon.

"But afterwards I hit this bar by her place and met this cute law student and believe you me, Pierce. She was anything but boring," she winked, showing Brittany the scratch marks on the back of her neck.

"So are we still on for tonight, Pierce? Don't you tell me no," she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's all set. 6 sharp. Santana and I are looking forward to it," she grinned.

"Looking forward to finally meeting your girlfriend," her boss commented, throwing all the messages Brittany had handed her into the trash.

"Oh, Santana's not my girlfriend. We're just best friends," Brittany explained. Her boss arched her eyebrow at the statement and chuckled.

"Okay, Pierce. Hold my calls, okay? I have a meeting. Finally going to land the Kaplan account," she said.

"The Kaplan account? I thought we were giving up on that once we scored the Hawthorne project?" Brittany commented.

"Well what can I say, Kaplan still wants Cooper. I'm meeting him and his daughter in the village for sushi this afternoon to seal the deal," she explained.

"His daughter?" Brittany asked.

"She's his budgeting executive. And bonus, she's a fucking fox. Looks I have two deals to seal today, huh?" she winked at Brittany. Brittany just chuckled and shook her head. She couldn't believe how her boss was already thinking about her next hook up when we was still sporting the battle wounds from the last one. She could only hope the meeting would go well this afternoon so her boss's good mood would last until dinner tonight.

Brittany swayed back and forth in the elevator uncomfortably on the way up to her apartment. She was running a little late due to bad traffic and her boss was due for dinner in fifteen minutes. She wasn't going to have time for a shower, but she at least wanted to change into something a little classier and double check that everything was perfect.

When the doors slid open Brittany ran to the door anxiously, practically throwing herself inside.

"Hey San! Is everything okay? Is everything ready?" she asked frantically, running toward the kitchen.

"Hey Brit. Everything is almost ready. I got a beautiful bottle of Merlot, the food is simmering and hey…don't be nervous. You've given your whole life to this job, and I'm sure Kristen sees that. You're clearly the right choice," Santana grins at her.

"Thanks. You look nice, by the way. Very classy," Brittany commented on Santana's black strapless dress and heels.

"Thanks Brit. Let's get you partner!" she exclaimed, wrapping Brittany in a hug.

"I just want to get dressed. She'll be here any minute," Brittany scampered off to her room to choose an outfit.

Within moments she heard a knock at the door. Six sharp, just like she promised.

"Okay, here we go," she breathed out nervously.

"You got this! Stand up straight, smile, confident!" Santana encouraged her while stirring the risotto at the stove. Brittany grinned and opened the door.

"Kristen, hi. Right on time, come in, please," she stepped aside allowing her boss to enter the doorway.

"Scored the Kaplan account, Pierce. What did I tell…" she started, freezing in her tracks when she saw Santana across the room.

"Hello there. I don't believe we've met," she made her way across the room, sliding her expensive leather jacket down off her shoulders and holding it behind her for Brittany to grab. Santana left the confines of the kitchen and approached Brittany's boss.

"Santana Lopez, I'm Brittany's roommate. So nice to meet you, Ms. Cooper. You're a legend," Santana greeted, holding out her hand for Kristen to shake. She cracked an amused smile and shook Santana's hand slowly, yet firmly.

"You can call me Kristen. And the pleasure is all mine," she replied.

"Well dinner's almost ready, how about a glass of wine?" Santana offered.

"That would be lovely. Pierce, how about some wine?" she called, not taking her eyes of Santana's.

"Oh, I'll get it. You two should probably sit and talk," Santana offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. You slaved over this meal, the least she could do is pour you a glass of wine," Kristen commented, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Yeah, Santana it's fine, I'll get it," Brittany commented, pulling three glasses down from the cabinet.

"So this place is gorgeous. I was surprised to see it was such a well kept building. What do you do Santana?" she asked.

"I'm a CPA, actually. At Wilkinson Reid, a firm down town," she told her. Brittany came in from the kitchen, setting down their glasses of wine.

"Thanks Pierce. Can you grab me a mineral water while you're up? So, Wilkinson Reid, huh? I've known Reid for years, I designed his loft. Can we plan to see Lopez on the end of that billboard anytime soon?" she commented. Brittany rolled her eyes lightly and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Um, who knows? No word of me making partner anytime soon, but I'm pretty happy right now. I have a bigger clientele than the rest of his staff so the future looks good," Santana admitted, swirling her wine glass in her hand to give it air.

"I bet you do. Maybe I'll have you tackle my finances," she purred and Brittany's jaw dropped as she listened in from the kitchen. Was her boss seriously hot for Santana?

"Please, a multi millionaire like you? I'm sure you have all kinds of people watching your pennies," Santana chuckled. She was seemingly unphased, but Brittany knew when her boss was flirting. And this was flirting.

"Here you go, mineral water. So you were saying about the Kaplan deal?" Brittany asked desperately trying to snap her boss out of it and bring the focus to her.

"Yeah, scored it. So Santana, where did you go to school?" she asked, causing Brittany to roll her eyes again.

"Um, Columbia. Hey, you two sit here and talk business, I will go plate up dinner!" she replied, scampering toward the kitchen.

"So wait until you taste Santana's risotto. It's like my favorite thing ever," Brittany grinned, trying to keep her boss's attention.

"I bet it is. Is she seeing anyone?" Kristen asked, hardly taking her eyes of Santana roaming around the kitchen.

"Um, no…no she isn't," Brittany answered.

"Interesting…" she commented, taking a sip of her wine.

Later…

"So I wake up, and I'm like…where the hell am I? I look next to me and there's this red headed broad still fast asleep, and there's fucking cats…everywhere! Still don't know how I ended up going home with a loony like that. Fuckin tequila, right?" Kristen laughed as the three had retired to the living room for coffee. Brittany was still on edge, having hardly got a word in most of the night and Santana was trying hard not to fall asleep at all of Kristen's stories.

"So Santana, surely you must have an interesting romantic life?" she pondered.

"Oh…um, not really. The last girl I dated was kind of all wrong for me. And I've got the whole married to the job thing going on, you know," Santana explained, praying to God Brittany's pompous boss would run out of things to talk about soon. After being subjected to three hours of this, Brittany better make partner.

"A young, attractive, wealthy professional like you? You know Santana, I think you and I are a lot alike. We're both powerful women who get what we want out of life and have talent coming out of our asses," she commented. Santana sighed, annoyed that she was comparing them as similar.

"The world is yours, kitten. Don't ever feel like you have to put something on the back burner. Us successful types…we can have everything in this damn world we want," she winked at Santana and stood up.

"Santana, thank you for a wonderful evening. The food was delicious and the company was stunning as well," she reached for Santana's hand again.

"You're welcome. It was great having you over," Santana commented, shaking her hand. Brittany had already made her move to the coat rack and was ready to hand her boss her jacket.

"Pierce, walk me to the elevator, please," she said, not breaking eye contact with Santana as she held their handshake a few seconds longer. When she turned around and headed out the open door Santana gave Brittany a grin and a thumbs up.

"Well thank you for coming. I hope you had a good time," Brittany said as she followed her to the elevator.

"Let's cut to the chase, Pierce. I'm interested in Santana," she commented, taking her jacket from Brittany and sliding it on.

"I got a vibe from her as well. She's interested in me too, isn't she?" she continued. Brittany fought the urge to giggle, because she could read Santana's body language throughout their entire evening and it definitely did not demonstrate that Santana was at all interested in Kristen. But she also knew that no matter what the circumstances were, Kristen Cooper always got her girl. Or else there would be hell to pay.

"Um, yeah. Yeah she's totally into you, I could tell," Brittany lied.

"I knew it. I could tell, she was smitten with me. Set it up, Pierce. Tell her I want to have dinner with her tomorrow night. Balthazar at eight," she directed as she stepped into the elevator.

"Um…what if she already has plans?" Brittany asked, starting to panic.

"Pierce, you make this date happen, and you're partner. Any more questions?" she added in her signature cocky tone.

"She will see you there at eight!" Brittany exclaimed just before the elevator door closed. She regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself. How the hell was she going to pull this off?

"Relax Santana, you just have to go on one date with a girl you're not even a little bit interested in so I can get a promotion I should be able to earn on merit, but since my boss is a psycho I have to use you as hot girl bate and if you could let her get to like at least second base with you that would be amazing," Brittany played her part of the conversation in her head, already knowing how ridiculous it was going to sound. She was going to owe Santana huge if she could get her on board with this.

"I'm screwed," Brittany sighed as she headed back into her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! So what'd she say? I think it went pretty well, Brit," Santana asked from the kitchen as she washed the dishes.

"She didn't make her decision yet…but I'm pretty sure I have this new advantage that Natalie doesn't have," Brittany smiled weakly, heading over to help with the dishes.

"That's great, Brit! I knew that filet mignon would give us the edge, good choice," Santana chuckled.

"Yeah…um…it helped…but Kristen has another piece of meat in mind…" Brittany mumbled, keeping her eye locked on the sink.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked nervously.

"Okay…keep an open mind okay?" Brittany began nervously.

"Brittany what did you do?" Santana accused, starting to feel her heart beating in her throat.

"She wants to have dinner with you tomorrow night. Please, Santana? Please? She totally loved you, you're the reason she left here smiling, you're the edge!" Brittany begged, getting ready to pull out the pout.

"Oh God Brit! Seriously? She's repulsive! All she talks about is money and sex," Santana groaned, pulling her soapy hands out of the sink and reaching for a dry towel.

"But you love money and sex!" Brittany pointed out.

"Brittany…I don't know," she replied.

"Come on Santana, she's good looking. And she's kind of charming…right?" Brittany tried. Santana arched her eyebrow at this.

"Sure she's charming, like finding a band aid in your hoagie is charming! And sure, she's hot, physically I guess. But she's not my type at all, Brit," Santana admitted, pouring herself another glass of wine and downing almost the whole thing in one gulp.

"But she said she wants to take you to Balthazar! You love Balthazar!" Brittany argued.

"Yeah, I do. How did she know that? Brittany, did you tell her I like Balthazar?" Santana accused, stepping closer to Brittany.

"No! That's her favorite place too! See, you guys have stuff in common!" Brittany smiled.

"Just because we both have good taste in food doesn't mean I want to date her! She's arrogant and so damn into herself I'm surprised she is interested in anyone else at all," Santana groaned.

"Santana…she told me if I could set this up then I would definitely be partner. I will owe you for life. Just one date Santana. Please," Brittany begged. Santana sighed.

"She said if I went out with her, you would definitely be partner? Just one time, and the job is yours?" Santana asked.

"That's what she said. She promised me," Brittany explained.

"Okay. Okay, one date," Santana agreed. Brittany jumped up and down and hugged her best friend excitedly.

"Yes! Thank you Sanny! Thank you so much, you're the best!" Brittany shouted.

"Yes I am. But hey…hey! Listen. I have rules," Santana warned, poking Brittany's nose with her finger.

"Yeah, of course," Brittany listened carefully.

"One date. I'll go and I'll be my charming self and make sure she has a good time. But I'm not sleeping with her. In fact I have full intentions on us taking separate cabs after this dinner is over. Okay?" Santana explained.

"Okay. Yeah, that's fair. Maybe just let her get to like second?" Brittany suggested.

"Brittany!" Santana scoffed.

"Okay, okay. You just do whatever you have to do. I owe you so big!" Brittany hugged her friend again.

"Mmhm, you do," Santana chuckled.

"This is going to be a really expensive promotion for me isn't it?" Brittany smiled.

"You betcha," Santana grinned, thinking of how she was going to cash in off this favor.

"I'm going to bed. Good night you little pimp," Santana winked, smacking Brittany's ass before heading off to her bedroom.

"Hey! Save it for your date!" Brittany called jokingly, causing Santana's middle finger to shoot up in the air as she walked into her room and closed the door. Brittany chuckled and reminded herself to thank her lucky stars that she had a best friend who would do anything for her.

The next evening…

Brittany had spent her Saturday running errands with Santana and was finally relaxing on the couch watching television while Santana got ready for her date. She munched happily on her own dinner, a bowl of frosted flakes, feeling confident that Santana would be able to seal the deal tonight, at least enough to make sure Brittany would definitely be partner.

"Alright dear, I'm off. Don't worry, I'll be home early," Santana emerged from her bedroom, slipping a white gold hoop in her ear as she walked. Brittany eyed her up and down.

"That's what you're wearing?" Brittany commented on Santana's black jeans and argyle sweater over a white collared dress shirt. Brittany thought Santana looked totally hot, but she knew Kristen would be dressed rather similarly.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, Brittany. This sweater is from Barneys, and it was very expensive," Santana commented.

"I know…I'm just saying…you show more boob than that when you take your grandmother to church," Brittany replied.

"Okay then, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, and go out on a date with your obnoxious boss. Good night," Santana grabbed her jacket and headed out the door to catch a cab.

Santana arrived at the restaurant exactly on time, and wasn't exactly surprised when she had to wait nearly fifteen minutes for her date to arrive.

"Santana, good to see you again. I hope you weren't waiting too long," Kristen greeted her.

"Oh, no…don't be silly. I got a drink from the bar so I'm set," Santana grinned.

"I hope you didn't pay for that drink," Kristen commented, settling into her seat.

"Guilty," she replied, taking a sip of her scotch.

"Well honey you're out with Kristen Cooper, you don't pay for anything tonight," she told her waving a waiter over.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for me. I'm not that kind of girl," Santana admitted, downing the rest of her drink.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is a date," Kristen grinned. Yeah, don't remind me Santana thought as the waiter approached.

"Another Dewar's?" the waiter asked, eyeing Santana's empty glass.

"She'll have your most expensive scotch, which I know isn't Dewar's. And I'll have a vodka tonic," she ordered. Santana sighed quietly. This was going to be a long night.

"So…I have to know, where did you learn to cook?" Kristen asked.

"I just always enjoyed cooking. Learned a little from my mom, though," Santana said.

"Well if you ever get sick of accounting, you totally have a fallback career as a chef. Or as a model," Kristen winked.

"Oh, stop," Santana looked down, breaking their eye contact.

"Don't be so modest. You're beautiful," she said.

"Well thank you," Santana replied as the waiter returned with their drinks. She wasted no time in taking a huge swig of the beverage, wincing as it burned down her throat.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waiter asked. Santana opened her mouth to order but was stopped when Kristen reached across the table, pressing her index finger to Santana's lips.

"Trust me. We're going to have the oysters Rockefeller, and we'll both have the lobster ravioli," she ordered. Santana rolled her eyes when she was sure Kristen wasn't looking. If it wasn't for Brittany's career riding on this night, she would've told her off by now. But she knew she had to suck up hard. Especially since she didn't plan on this date making it any farther than the restaurant.

"Thanks. I love it when my date orders for me. So hot," Santana lied. Kristen smiled and reached across the table, holding Santana's hand between both of hers.

"If that makes you hot, we're in for a good night," she winked.

A few hours later…

"Well, that was so delicious. Thank you so much for everything," Santana commented, more than ready to get this evening over with.

"You're very welcome. Time for part two," Kristen waggled her eyebrows toward Santana, standing up and offering her hand to help Santana up.

"Part two? Um, well I…it's getting pretty late, I should probably get home, you know how it is. Sunday's my busy day, getting things done at home," she explained.

"Don't worry, cutie. Your place works just fine," she held Santana's jacket out for her to slide her arms into.

"Um, yeah…well Brittany's there, you know? Yeah and she gets uncomfortable when I bring dates home for the night. It's kind of a house rule…we have to give each other notice if we're going to hook up," Santana rambled, trying desperately to get out of 'part two' without pissing Kristen off.

"Brittany's known me for years. She should know what to expect by now," Kristen purred, wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders and leading her out of the restaurant.

"Oh my God, is that your limo?" Santana gasped as they walked outside.

"Of course. Hop in," she opened the door for Santana, and she crawled in quickly. Kristen followed close behind, sitting as close to Santana as possible, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and letting her other hand rest on Santana's knee. After telling her driver Santana's address, she rolled up the divider between the front and back seats to give them some privacy. Santana gulped nervously.

"You know…I've never been with an accountant before. I didn't know they made them like you," Kristen purred, rubbing her hand up and down Santana's leg.

"Um…I…uh…" Santana fought to find her words.

"Shh, relax," she whispered, moving closer to Santana's face.

"I am so into you," she whispered into Santana's ear. She began planting soft kisses on the side of her face, occasionally burying her nose in Santana's dark hair to smell and kiss it.

"Yeah…me too," Santana tried her best to sound turned on, just secretly hoping to be home soon. She spent the entire ride facing forward while Kristen slobbered all over her.

She broke the silence with occasional moans and grunts and Kristen kissed and licked her inner ear, all the while wondering what she was going to say to pry Kristen off her when the driver pulled up to her building.

"Kristen…" Santana's voice cracked nervously.

"Hmm," she groaned, sucking on Santana's earlobe.

"Um, we're like pulling up to my building. Oh man…what a night, I am so sleepy," Santana faked a stretch and yawn as the limo came to a stop.

"Well that was a fast ride," she said, leaning forward to capture Santana's lips in a kiss.

"Walk me to my door?" Santana choked out, catching Kristen's face in her hands before their lips had a chance to touch.

"And then some…" Kristen chuckled as she followed Santana out of the limo and into the building. When they got into the elevator, she wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and began nibbling on her neck.

"Mm…god you have me so hot," she groaned between kisses. Santana watched the lights on the elevator carefully and felt like sprinting for her life when she heard the ding indicating they were finally at her floor.

"Well thanks for such a nice evening. It was…lovely," Santana said, reaching for her keys as they approached her door.

"Thank me tomorrow morning, cutie," she purred back, massaging Santana's shoulders as she tried to unlock the door.

"Um, Kristen…I'm really tired. And gosh, I think I ate too much, my stomach's not feeling so good. You really don't want to stick around, I'm a whiny little baby when I'm sick, you can ask Brittany. I had such a good time…" she lied.

"But I'd really just like to crawl into bed and sleep this off. So…rain check on part two?" she offered, batting her eyelashes at Kristen.

"Rain check huh?" Kristen pondered, rubbing Santana's cheek with her thumb.

"I've never been asked for a rain check on a date before," she admitted, stepping closer to Santana.

"I bet. You're so hot, and I wish I was feeling better so we could…you know…" she said, almost gagging at the thought.

"Okay. But only because you are so fucking cute," Kristen commented, leaning in to kiss Santana. This time she was too slow and trapped by Kristen's hands on her cheeks to stop it.

"Hmm…mmm, well…okay. That was nice, I'll call you," she said, breaking the kiss as soon as possible.

"Good night Santana Lopez. I'll talk to you soon," she winked and headed toward the elevator. Once the sliding door closed, Santana sighed in relief and walked into the apartment.

"Hey! How was it?" Brittany greeted her immediately.

"You're still up?" Santana asked.

"Of course I am! How'd it go?" she asked again nervously. Santana sat next to her friend on the couch and lay her head in Brittany's lap. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as Brittany began to stroke her best friend's hair back.

"You. Owe. Me,"

_Feel free to review  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't even believe the kind words I've gotten for this story…so incredibly glad you guys are enjoying it! Keep reading. Thank you so much!_

The next morning…

Brittany had spent the entire morning preparing a huge breakfast. She knew Santana loved Sunday morning breakfast, and while they usually would go to a diner on Sunday morning before their ceremonial day of shopping, she figured a homemade breakfast was the least she could do for Santana after what she had done for Brittany last night.

She had just lay the bacon out on the table when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the clock noticing it was only eight thirty and as she walked to the door wondered who it could be so early.

Brittany undid the locks on the door and opened it, surprised when she saw an intern from her office holding an arm full of long stemmed red roses.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" she asked, secretly hoping those flowers weren't for her. It was no secret around the office that Nick was desperately looking for a girlfriend and was slowly making his way through every girl that worked there.

"Kristen Cooper called me this morning, since she couldn't have these delivered on a Sunday she asked me to do it. They're for…Santana," he tells her, checking the card again.

"No way…" Brittany's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's what she said," he replied.

"I know they're for Santana, stupid! What else did she tell you?" Brittany asked, taking the flowers into her hands.

"She just told me to pick these up at her place and bring them to this address for the 'smokin' hot chick' she went out with last night. And she said if I didn't do that she'd make sure I worked in the mail room for the rest of my life," he told her.

"Okay…okay. Well bye!" she said, closing the door in his face before he had a chance to say anything else.

"This is bad…oh man this is bad…" Brittany muttered under her breath, laying the flowers on the kitchen table and opening the card.

_Santana-  
>Thank you for a lovely evening. Can't stop thinking about you. Looking forward to cashing in that rain check.<br>-Kristen_

"No…no no no no….this is bad, this is so bad," Brittany started panicking.

"Mm, what smells so good?" Brittany was started by Santana's voice, and turned around quickly to hide the roses behind her back. She knew Santana wasn't going to take this well.

"Um, I made you breakfast! Yeah, French toast and bacon and even some home fries. I figured it was the least I could do," she grinned.

"You're right. It is the least you could do. Thanks Brit," she chuckled, scratching her head groggily, moving to take a seat at the table.

"Aww, you got me flowers too? Brit…so sweet," Santana grinned, reaching for the card. Brittany's heart pounded up into her throat as she watched Santana's smile disappear as her eyes scanned the words on the card.

"Can't stop thinking about me?" Santana questioned.

"I thought you didn't sleep with her," Brittany choked out.

"I didn't! You saw the end of the date, Brittany. I was home by midnight!" Santana exclaimed.

"No…Kristen only sends roses when she gets sex. And she does it as a brush off. Kristen Cooper doesn't do second dates. I've never seen anything like this," Brittany admitted.

"Are you kidding me? Brittany, I don't want to go out with her again!" Santana whined, moving the roses into the living room so she could at least enjoy her breakfast without being reminded of the train wreck that was last evening.

"Santana, what if she like…really likes you?" Brittany wondered, sitting down across from Santana.

"Kristen Cooper doesn't do second dates! You just said it!" Santana replied, loading food onto her plate.

"I know, but…" Brittany stammered.

"Besides, it's a non issue. She asked for one date, I promised you one date. That was the deal. Brittany…it was horrendous. She's such an ego maniac," Santana groaned.

"Was it really that bad? She bought you dinner at your favorite restaurant," Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, but she ordered for me, and made me drink this horrible scotch and drooled all over me in the limo…and in the elevator…and at the front door. I swear I can still feel her licking my ears," Santana shivered, disgusted by the memory.

"What did she mean by rain check?" Brittany wondered.

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her off me! She was trying anything to get in bed with me. She just assumed she was getting laid, it was so gross," she explained.

"That's cause she always does. Most people do when they shell out three hundred dollars for dinner," Brittany said.

"Well, tough. She probably has more sex in a week than I've had in my life. She'll live," Santana explained, munching on her breakfast. Brittany couldn't help but feel nervous that this wasn't over.

Monday morning…

"Pierce! Good morning my little matchmaker!" Kristen marched in the office, right over to Brittany at the copier and planted a sloppy kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Woah…uh…hey. Good weekend?" Brittany questioned.

"Like you don't know," she chuckled.

"Santana and I had a fabulous time on Saturday night. Pierce, I oughta fire you for not introducing us sooner! How could you never have mentioned your best friend being so fucking hot?" she exclaimed, pacing through her office excitedly. Brittany wanted to laugh, this was definitely a different interpretation of the date then the one she had heard from Santana.

"Ha…well I'm glad you had a good time," Brittany chuckled nervously.

"She's fabulous. It was so nice going out with someone in my own league for a change. I mean she's beautiful, smart, classy. And I can only assume she didn't call me back yet because her knees were so weak yesterday she couldn't get out of bed?" Kristen swooned, feet kicked up on her desk, obviously pretty proud of herself.

"Um, yeah…that must be it," Brittany smiled.

"Did she like the flowers?" Kristen asked.

"Oh…she couldn't take her eyes off them," Brittany mumbled. This earned an accomplished chuckle from Kristen.

"So…about the whole partner thing?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Oh right… well I'll make you a deal," she announced. What the hell, Brittany thought. Another deal?

"Deal?" Brittany squeaked.

"Promise is a promise, Pierce. I gave you my word, and my word is money. When Santana calls me, I'll name you partner. Then the three of us can go out and celebrate. We'll have dinner and drinks, maybe we'll even find you a companion for the evening so Santana and I can have some alone time…if you catch my drift," she waggled her eyebrows at Brittany. Brittany hid her disappointment behind a fake smile. She knew this wasn't over.

"Oh, well I know she has a busy week ahead. She left really early this morning and said she probably wouldn't be home until late," Brittany lied, trying to buy herself some time.

"Why so busy?" Kristen wondered.

"Um…meetings and stuff. You know…it's almost tax time," Brittany said, impressed with herself that it was actually a believable excuse.

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll surprise her and bring lunch to her office," Kristen suggested.

"No!" Brittany exclaimed, startling Kristen.

"I mean…god, I wouldn't want you to go all the way down there if she's going to be too busy. Sometimes I try to bring her lunch and she's just…swamped and doesn't even have time to say hi. And if she doesn't have time for you, she'll feel really guilty and then she'll be stressed…" she rambled.

"Okay, okay. Well I don't want to stress her out. Just tell her I'll talk to her when she's not busy," Kristen told her.

"Will do…" Brittany replied. She pulled out her cell phone to send a quick text to her best friend.

_We have to talk…_


	5. Chapter 5

Santana walked into her apartment hours after usual, completely exhausted in every way. It had been one of the longest, busiest Monday's she'd had in a while.

"Hey Brit…I didn't get your text until I was in the cab on the way home. Today was just…ridiculous. So what's going on?" Santana greeted her, immediately slipping out of her shoes to get comfortable.

"Hey I'm making grilled cheese, want one?" Brittany offered.

"Sure. So how was work?" she asked, starting to sort through the mail Brittany had left on the counter.

"Um…it was…work. Same as always," she admitted.

"And how's your pig of a boss? I'm assuming she was pretty pleased with herself?" Santana guessed.

"Um…not as much as I thought," Brittany said, flipping the sandwiches in the pan.

"What do you mean?" Santana wondered.

"Um…San…she wants to see you again," Brittany admitted. She expected Santana to scream, start cussing in Spanish, throw things…but Santana did none of the above. She laughed.

"You're kidding me right? What happened to no second dates?" Santana asked.

"She likes you! Okay, I've never seen her do something like this. But she talked about you all day, she wanted to bring lunch to your office! She thinks it's sexy how confident you are. She thought it was totally hot how you 'resisted' her the other night and she won't name me partner until you call her. She wants the three of us to celebrate together," Brittany admitted.

"Oh man…seriously? I thought she promised you?" she wondered.

"Yeah, well…I guess she found a loophole," Brittany declared, putting Santana's sandwich on a plate and handing it to her. Santana took a bite out of it and contemplated this information as she chewed. After she swallowed she held her hand out in front of Brittany.

"What?" Brittany mumbled through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Give me her number. I'll call her right now,"

"Oh my God San! Really? You'll do this for me?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah. But this is the last time, okay? The sooner she names you partner the sooner this can all be over," she agreed. Brittany scribbled the number onto a napkin and gave it to Santana, kissing her on the cheek.

"You are my hero, San,"

"I'm sorry I let you down the first time, Brit. I promise I'll get you partner this time," Santana said with a half hearted smirk.

"You didn't let me down San. You're just so awesome that you made even the bionic woman fall head over heels," Brittany grinned.

"Thanks Brit. I'm gonna go call her,"

….

"Hello?" she heard Kristen answer the other line.

"Hi, Kristen. It's Santana," she replied.

"Santana! I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Still reeling from Saturday night, huh? It was pretty amazing…" she said.

"Oh yeah…I just uh…can't pull myself together," Santana rolled her eyes. This girl was really a piece of work.

"I know, I know. I can't remember the last time I had such raw chemistry with someone. So tell me…what was the best part of the date, in your eyes?" she asked. Yup, just on time, seventeen seconds in and Santana was already loathing this phone call.

"Oh…I can't even pick," she replied, laying back on her bed.

"Well let me refresh your memory then…how about tomorrow you come to the office for lunch? I'll send Brittany out to run a few errands so we can get some privacy," she offered.

"I'd…like…that," Santana choked out.

"Sounds great. Is noon okay for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine,"

"Okay. I'll send my driver over to pick you up," Kristen said.

"No, don't do that. It's not that far, I'll take a cab," she replied.

"Don't be silly. I'll see you tomorrow, cutie,"

"I'll see you then…um…sexy," Santana replied, immediately slapping her forehead for saying it. This was going to be the longest lunch of her life.

The next day…

"Pierce, I need you to run a few errands for me," she directed.

"Okay, sure thing," Brittany replied, pulling out her Blackberry to take note of her boss's instructions.

"Go pick up my dry cleaning and drop it off at my place. And I need you to the store and get the things on this list and take them to my place too," she handed Brittany a piece of paper.

"Wine…candles…strawberries…whipped cream? Big night planned? I didn't know you were into all this cheesy romantic stuff," Brittany observed.

"Well, I'm open to new things. And Santana obviously isn't the kind of girl to jump into bed on the first date. I have to woo her," Kristen explained.

"Whoa, all this stuff is for Santana?" Brittany gasped.

"Who else would it be for, Pierce?" she asked.

"I don't know…I guess…Santana didn't tell me she was going to your place tonight," she admitted.

"That's because I haven't asked her yet. But I'm not worried. She can only resist my charm for so long," she bragged.

"Here's my Amex. Get yourself some lunch while you're out. Hell, stop and get your nails done if you want. I have a lunch…engagement planned so there won't be anything here for you to do until later," Kristen offered.

"Wow, thanks. Uh, just call me if there's anything else you need," Brittany smiled, gathering up her things.

…

"Knock, knock…" Santana called from the doorway.

"Santana…wow, you look incredible…" Kristen stood from to desk and walked over to greet her.

"Oh please…I just rolled out of bed today," she replied. Kristen reached forward, taking both Santana's hands in her own.

"Only thing hotter than that would be you rolling into bed," she winked, leaning forward and kissing Santana fully on the mouth. Santana groaned into the kiss as Kristen's tongue immediately started searching for her own. She felt herself being pushed backwards until her back was flush against the wall.

"Brittany?" Santana mumbled against Kristen's mouth, not even really aware of her knee jerk reaction to get the kissing to stop. She knew she should just go along with it for Brittany…but she was just so damn uncomfortable.

"It would really help when we're kissing if you don't call out my assistant's name," Kristen chuckled, pressing her forehead against Santana's.

"I'm just checking. God forbid we get…hot and heavy and she walks in, you know?" Santana replied.

"We don't have to do anything here if you aren't comfortable. I just pounced you because I can't get you out of my head," she laughed. Okay, buckle down Lopez, Santana thought. Time to sell this, for Brittany.

"It's not that I don't want to do anything…just maybe not…everything…here in your office, you know?" she said, wrapping her arms around Kristen's neck.

"I completely agree. I kind of assumed you'd feel that way. So here's the plan…I have a wonderful assortment of Chinese food back here, because I heard you love it…" she led Santana back behind her desk where she had a blanket lay out with about 20 different boxes of Chinese food. Santana hated to admit that it was actually kind of romantic and she was a little impressed. Just a little.

"So we'll eat, then if the mood strikes, maybe a little more lip lock action…only as much as you're comfortable with. And tonight, you come over to my place for dinner…and wine…and maybe…dessert?" she explained hopefully, kissing from Santana's hand up her arm.

"Dinner, tonight? Um…like two dates in one day?" Santana questioned.

"That's right. What do you say, cutie?"

"I…uh…sure," she replied hastily. For Brittany.

…A few hours later…

Brittany had finished all the errands and was walking back toward her office, looking forward to finishing up for the day and heading home for a nap. When she went to turn the knob she felt that it was locked. Hmm, Kristen must've left for a meeting, she thought. She juggled with her keys until she found the right one and unlocked the door, and her eyes were met with a shocking image.

"Santana!" she exclaimed. Santana was sitting on the floor, half naked and handcuffed to Kristen's desk. Her white collared shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her lace bra and several hickies all over her chest and neck. Her pants were thrown across the room, which left her clad in her boy shorts and socks. Brittany was shocked at the sight, and slowly starting to realize she was also a little turned on.

"Brit! Thank God, I've been stuck here for like an hour," Santana moaned, tugging on the handcuffs for emphasis.

"What the hell is going on?" Brittany questioned.

"I came to have lunch with Kristen. And we sat here, eating on the floor…I was really trying to sell it you know so she started feeding me and then she was like kissing me…so we made out for a while, and right when I was really getting into a fantasy I was trying to have about kissing someone else, BAM! She fucking handcuffs me to her desk. I didn't think it was a big deal, cause after that she just kept kissing me. But after a while somebody called her, she had to run downstairs and that was an hour a go! I have to go back to work!" Santana explained.

"Good grief, Santana. You're covered in hickies," Brittany groaned.

"I know! She was sucking and slobbering all over me like I was a lollipop. And she wants me to come over and do this again tonight, no fucking way!" Santana shouted.

"You have to! She just sent me to the store to get food and wine and candles. She wants to 'woo' you," Brittany said.

"Well this is a good start!" she whined back.

"Please Santana, just be nice to her a little longer," she begged.

"Brittany the only chance she has of seeing me again is if you unlock these handcuffs right now," Santana demanded.

"Sanny, I can't do that. Kristen can't know I found you. I'll find a way to get her back up here though. Until then everything has to be as it was,"

"Brittany, unlock me god damn it! This isn't funny!" Santana hollered.

"I'm sorry Sanny. I owe you…I owe you so big!" Brittany cried, scampering back out the door.

_God, Brittany…you're so lucky I'm hopelessly in love with you. _

_**Hope you guys are still enjoying. Keep reviewing please, they make my day :)  
>This isn't going to be too much longer, just a few more chapters.<br>Hang in there, Santana! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**To everyone who has read,subscribed,reviewed… thank you. You're all amazing. The last thing I would ever want to do is disappoint my audience so I spent all day today (while I was working,oops…) thinking of ways I could make this story a little bit longer. There could never be enough words to express my appreciation for you all, but I'll start with these:**_

Brittany was startled by the abrupt slamming of her front door. When she peaked up from her magazine from where she sat at the kitchen table, she saw a very frazzled looking Santana.

"San…I…" she started.

"Don't. I'm talking now," she interrupted, hanging up her coat and sauntering over to Brittany.

"Are you wondering why I'm home so late? It's because Kristen never came back to her office until about half an hour after you left me there. And even then, she insisted that we continue making out for another twenty minutes. So that would bring my lunch hour to almost three hours. I had to reschedule 3 appointments with clients, and when my boss saw that, along with this nice little bruising on my wrist, I just let him assume I got arrested for bitch slapping a hot dog vendor rather than go through the embarrassment of telling him I was actually handcuffed to Kristen Cooper's desk pant- less with her tongue punching through the back of my head all afternoon. And to top it all off…my best friend…that would be the part you're supposed to play…found me handcuffed there, and just left me there like a rag doll. But luckily for you, I don't back down from my commitments. So I'm going to soak in a bubble bath for a while, get dressed and go to Kristen's for our third date. And I'll go on a fourth date and a fifth and I'll even screw her brains out, whatever I have to do to get you partner. But after this is done, you owe me so big. Like, doing my laundry and all the dishes for a month kind of big," Santana rambled.

"Actually San…I started working on a payment plan of sorts for myself…" Brittany smiled sheepishly handing Santana a small wrapped package. Santana grinned and started pulling off the paper, opening the box. Inside was a packet of rectangular-cut construction paper, stapled together. The top slip read "Santana's Payback Coupon Book". Each slip was a different color and good for a different kind of favor.

"One back rub…one home cooked dinner…one movie night…get out of dishes free day…" Santana flicked through the first few, grinning.

"I know I haven't been the best friend these days, Sanny. But if you think I don't appreciate it then you're crazy. Cause you're pretty much the best thing that ever happened to me," Brittany told her.

"I know, Brit. I love it. Thanks," she said, hugging her best friend.

"Say, there's not a 'unlock these handcuffs' coupon in here is there? Just in case," Santana joked. Brittany giggled and squeezed her friend tighter.

"No. But you can use any of them whenever you want. They don't expire ever. And anytime you go on a date with Kristen, you have to use one right when you get home, no exceptions," Brittany ordered.

"I think that sounds fair. Can I use one now?" she asked, continuing to flip through them all.

"Of course! Yay!" Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Okay hmm…I'm going to use…'make Santana a milkshake'. And you can bring it to me while I'm enjoying my bath?" Santana tore the coupon out and handed it to her.

"Chocolate?" Brittany grinned.

"Like you even have to ask," Santana replied, heading back toward the bathroom.

…

Santana came into the living room, dressed in a tight lavender strapless dress that stopped just above the knee with classy black stilettos. Brittany's eyes wandered from her book and her jaw dropped.

"I…uh…you're…um, that?" Brittany stuttered.

"Yeah…well my Ellen-ish wardrobe may have been a little prudish. So I have to slut it up a little bit. Does it look okay?" she asked.

"Uh…I…um…uh…" she stammered.

"Words, Brit. Use your words," Santana chuckled, popping some earrings in.

"Kristen's going to be all over you," Brittany pointed out.

"Well, she's all over me no matter what I wear. So I may as well be smokin'," she said. Brittany didn't even realize that she started gritting her teeth at the thought of Kristen and Santana kissing…cuddling…rolling around naked together.

"I um…don't feel good. Night, San," Brittany stood up and headed to her room.

"Are you okay?" Santana worried.

"Yeah…I just need to sleep. Um…have a good time," she grinned, leaning against her bedroom door.

"Okay, well call me if you need me," she replied.

…

"Hi Santana. Come in…welcome to my home," Kristen greeted her.

"This place is amazing…" Santana gasped as she entered.

"Let me take your coat," Kristen purred from behind, sliding Santana's leather jacket down off her shoulders.

"Dinner's almost ready. I figured we could eat in front of the fireplace. I cooked. Hopefully it's suitable for my sexy little chef," she explained, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"You look…unbelievable tonight," she continued, nuzzling into Santana's neck.

"Thank you," Santana replied, trying to let herself settle into the embrace.

"Before we eat, I have something for you," Kristen pulled away, reaching for something on her glass coffee table.

"I feel bad about what happened this afternoon, getting called to that meeting and leaving you kind of trapped in my office. So…I got you something else to lock around your wrist," she explained, and opened the box, revealing an incredibly gorgeous diamond tennis bracelet from Tiffany's. Santana's hands clasped over her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my God…no! Kristen, no I can't take this…no, no, no…" Santana panicked. Now this woman was dropping thousands of dollars on jewelry for her…this was getting bad.

"Sure you can. God, it'll look amazing with this dress," she smiled, starting to hook the bracelet around Santana's wrist. As soon as Santana saw it on herself her hands started shaking.

"Come here, beautiful," Kristen whispered, pulling Santana into a hug.

"Nobody in this damn city is happier than me tonight," she said, swaying them back and forth slowly. Santana stayed silent, letting herself start to cry in Kristen's arms. Sure, she really didn't want to be dating her…but now it looked like she would never be able to get out of it without breaking her heart, and that just sucked.

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked, feeling tear drops soak through her shirt.

"Nothing…I'm just…happy too," Santana lied.

"Come on, get comfortable. I'll get you some wine," she offered. Santana took a seat on the couch and sighed, shaking the bracelet back and forth on her wrist.

"Make it a big glass?" Santana requested, earning a nod from Kristen. She was really going to have to drown these nerves to make it through the night.

…

They got through dinner easily enough, Santana thought. Of course, by the time she'd scarfed down her fettuccine, she also had a bottle and a half of wine working its way through her blood stream. Conversation with Kristen Cooper came a lot easier when every word that came out of Santana's mouth was dripping in booze. For the first time since they'd met, Santana was doing most of the talking.

"I like living in New York but man, I miss the beach!" Santana exclaimed, gulping down the rest of her glass.

"I mean…the beach is fun…you know the last time I was there? Like…when I was like eighteen. Fuck, man. That's depressing!" Santana rambled drunkenly.

"We can go to the beach," Kristen smiled, snuggling closer to Santana as they stared at the fireplace.

"Right now?" Santana looked up at her.

"No, silly. How about this weekend? I have a beach house up on the Cape. It's super private…and super romantic. And the dining up there will blow your mind. We'll lounge, we'll eat, we'll shop…what do you say?" she offered.

"You'll take me to the beach?" Santana replied, her eyes wide.

"Of course I will. It'll be great. Just you and me…forgetting the world for a while," she grinned. She leaned in to kiss Santana, but right before their lips connected Santana hiccupped, startling them both. Kristen giggled and laced her fingers with Santana's.

"Somebody had a bit too much to drink, huh?" she chuckled.

"Tell me about it. You're out of control," Santana replied with a devious smile.

"Yeah, my half a glass versus your entire bottle…whose the drunk one?" Kristen quipped.

"I'm still going with you," Santana said, causing Kristen to laugh heartily.

"How about we get you up to bed? I guarantee you, you'll sleep like a queen tonight," Kristen smiled.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" Santana slurred.

"Not when you're drunk. That would be pretty rude of me," she admitted. _What the hell_, Santana thought. _This chick has been trying to get in my pants since we met. _

Kristen, seeing the confused look on Santana's face, cleared her throat to speak.

"Look, Santana…I know what people say about me. I know Brittany has probably told you I sleep around and get with hundreds of girls. And I do. Or at least…I did. But I met you and now I can't even think about another girl. And for me to pressure you into something, or to take advantage of you now…it would just be me being the old me. And I want to be the new me. The me who has you," she explained.

"The me who gets to walk around New York City and tell everyone that this sexy Latina is my girlfriend. That's who I want to be from here on out. So as far as sex goes…I will be here waiting when you're ready. Until then…I'm okay just sitting here holding your hand. I guess this is what love feels like huh?" she smirked, and leaned forward, kissing Santana.

_Fuck!_ Santana thought as their lips locked together. _Girlfriend? Love? I am so screwed_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, hands up if Santana rapping at regionals last night was one of the hottest things you ever saw. And thank god they let Brittany sing for once too. _

_I've been wanting to throw Quinn into the mix of this story for a while and after last night I realized I had to. Enjoy. Please keeping reviewing _

Santana had woken up the next day in Kristen's bed alone with the worst hangover of her life. Next to her on the night stand was a bottle of water, some aspirin and a note. She quickly swallowed the aspirin and chugged half the water down in one gulp. She hadn't felt this shitty since college.

_Didn't want to disturb you. I called your office and told them you were sick. Stay as long as you like. I'll check in on you later.  
>Thank you for another amazing night.<br>XoXo,  
>Kristen<em>

Santana knew she should've been mad at Kristen for calling her office, but truth was she felt like such shit she would've done it herself anyway.

…

"Brittany, there's some very important things I need you to take care of today," Kristen announced as she came back from a meeting.

"Okay," Brittany obliged, waiting for instruction.

"Change all my appointments from Friday to next week sometime. Call and book a flight for two to Boston and arrange for my driver to be there when we land. And I'm going to need you to house sit for me this weekend," she told her.

"Okay…you have a meeting in Boston this weekend?" Brittany asked.

"No, Santana and I are going up to my house on the Cape. Make the flight for as early Friday as possible. The sooner we're there, the sooner I can spend every moment in peace with her," Kristen smiled.

"Wow…um…the beach house huh? You guys are going away together already?" Brittany asked, feeling her face getting hot.

"That's right. Our first trip as a couple. It's going to be so perfect," she replied.

"A couple? You two are like…official?" Brittany choked out.

"You bet. Slap a collar on me and scratch my belly, Pierce, because somehow in a matter of 4 days Santana managed to turn the independent, prowling lioness into a domesticated house cat," she chuckled.

"Ha…ha…that's so great," Brittany mumbled. She didn't even realize that she was clenching her fist so hard her pencil snapped in half.

…Later that night…

Brittany got home from work to find Santana on the couch watching TV.

"Hey buddy, how was work?" she asked.

"It was…fine…did you even go to work?" Brittany replied, confused by the fact that Santana was in pajamas and it was barely five o clock.

"No…I had a little too much to drink at Kristen's last night and I woke up this morning feeling like death…so I just took a day for me. Caught a Lifetime movie marathon…those people cannot act," she chuckled.

"So…the Cape huh?" Brittany brought up.

"Oh…you heard about that huh? Yeah, in my drunken stooper I told Kristen how much I love being at the beach, and now I have to go see her beach house. But hey…it's the beach right? And if her bed in that house is anything like the bed I was in last night, I can't complain. Except for the fact that I hate my own bed now," she laughed.

"So you slept with her?" Brittany wondered.

"I…slept…next to her. But we didn't fuck or anything…why? What did she tell you?" Santana asked.

"Nothing really. Just about the Cape…and about how you two are an official couple now," Brittany shrugged.

"Oh…yeah. Um, she kind of called me her girlfriend last night. I forgot about that. So whether I like it or not…I mean I am dating her so…why do you seem surprised? You want me to date her," Santana pointed out.

"Fake date her. She's like falling in love with you. She said you're turning her into a house cat!" Brittany rambled. Santana cocked an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Okay, look. I'm doing this for you. Why are you so pissed all of a sudden that it's going according to plan?" Santana wondered.

"Cause you're not supposed to like her back!" Brittany whined.

"I don't! I mean…she's a little more tolerable than she was the first time we met…but she's still pompous and full of herself, and let's not forget, she's still dangling something you want really bad in front of you and totally using you to get what she wants. And do you really believe that Kristen and I are meant to be? Once she names you partner this is so over," she explained.

"Santana, I know you better than that. You're not going to be able to break her heart. You're the one person who has been able to get her to act like a human being for once. She let her guard down for the first time in her life and that scares you because you don't want to be the one to destroy her," Brittany declared.

"You're right Brit, I don't want to hurt her. Because even though she's arrogant and throws money at everyone and everything to get her way, she's not a bad person. But just because she's not a bad person doesn't mean she's the person I want to be with. You asked me to do this and I'm going to see it through. So until your name is on that building, I am dating Kristen Cooper. Not fake dating, dating," Santana explained.

"I just…feel so guilty. She's always so happy when she talks about you and I know you're not happy. You should get to be happy too, Santana," Brittany whimpered.

"I'm not miserable. It's doable. She was really sweet last night, actually. Don't worry about me Brit. Just do whatever you have to do to get this promotion," Santana grinned, kissing her friend on the forehead.

"Santana…it's starting to bother me that you have to do this with someone you don't love," Brittany admitted.

"It's okay, Brit. The person I love doesn't love me back anyway," Santana shot her a weak smile.

"So in that way…I guess I kind of relate to Kristen," she continued.

"You love someone?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter, because they don't want to be with me," Santana shrugged.

"Anyway…enough girl talk. Pizza?" she offered.

"Yeah sounds good," Brittany nodded.

"Okay, I'll order…and then I guess I should call my…girlfriend. Find something good on TV!" Santana said, taking her phone back to her room.

…

"Hey it's me," Santana spoke into the phone.

"Hey baby. I was hoping you'd still be around when I got home. Are you feeling better?" Kristen asked.

"A little…still really tired. How was your day?"

"Oh you know…couldn't stop thinking about you like usual. You want to come over? Or I could come see you?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh…um, I'm already in my pj's…feeling kind of gross still. Brit and I were just going to have a girl's night…pizza and a movie," she explained.

"Okay, fair enough. Everything is set for our little weekend get away. I'll pick you up around lunch time on Friday at your office. It shouldn't be a problem right?" she asked.

"Um…no, that's fine. Will I see you before then?" Santana asked.

"I sure hope so. But I know you're busy, so whatever works for you baby. You can drop by the office anytime you want. Or I can drop by yours," she offered.

"Yeah…um…maybe we can go see a movie tomorrow night?" Santana suggested.

"Sounds amazing. You pick one and get back to me, okay?" she replied.

"Yeah I will,"

"I'll let you go baby. Have fun with Brittany,"

"I will. Good night Kristen,"

"Good night, beautiful," she replied.

…Meanwhile…

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn, it's Brittany!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Brit, what's new?" she asked. It had been quite a while since Brittany or Santana had seen Quinn considering the three of them used to be inseparable. After college, Quinn got a job in Connecticut at a law firm and the girls had only seen her for a few Christmases since.

"So want to come help me watch my rich boss's house this weekend?" she asked hopefully.

"Um…what?" she replied.

"My boss is going out of town and needs me to watch her house. And I was just thinking it might be the perfect chance for you to come visit and we can catch up! Please say yes, Quinny! I miss you and we'll have so much fun. We'll stay up late and do each other's nails and talk like we always used to," Brittany begged.

"Alright…sure. I have a conference in Harrisburg next week, so I'll just leave early and make a pit stop in the Big Apple," she agreed.

"Yay! Quinn this is gonna be so fun! When will you be here?" Brittany asked.

"I guess Friday night," she replied.

"I can't wait Quinn. I really need a friend to talk to," she admitted.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? What about San, why can't you talk to her?" Quinn asked.

"It's…complicated. I'll tell you when you get here," Brittany replied. She said goodbye to her friend and hung up. How was she going to explain it to Quinn when she didn't even know what it was she was feeling? Was it guilt? Jealousy? Just loneliness? All she knew was Quinn would be the perfect distraction, because if Brittany had to sit in that house all weekend alone, thinking about Kristen and Santana in a romantic beach house together she was going to go crazy.

"Pizza's on the way. What movie did you pick?" Santana asked, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to Brittany.

"Um…I uh…there's nothing good on," she choked.

"Nonsense, Brit. We pay for 400 channels on this damn TV, did you even check the movie channels?" she asked.

"Um…no,"

"Oh! Titanic's coming on in five minutes. Perfect. Get over here, we're cuddling," Santana said. Brittany gulped and slid down the couch to snuggle close to her best friend. After a few minutes Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on her instead of the movie.

"What? What are you thinking about?" Santana asked. Brittany, caught off guard, stammered and looked at her like a deer in head lights.

"I…uh…um…I was wondering what you got on the pizza," Brittany lied. _God, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Oh. Bacon and green peppers, Brit. Same as always," Santana grinned. Brittany smiled back weakly and snuggled close again.

_4 hours of cuddling while watching the most romantic movie of all time with my best friend who I think I might..start to be getting a crush on. Okay…life could be worse. But wait…she said before she's in love with someone. Who is she in love with? Someone at her office? Quinn? Kristen? _

_Okay, life could not get any worse. _

_**BAM. Now it's out there. Not that we all didn't know, right? Cause it was always on ;)  
>Brittany likes Santana!<br>Santana likes Brittany!  
>Kristen likes Santana!<br>And who knows who the hell Quinn likes?  
>What will happen next?<strong>_

_**Oh and p.s, bacon and green pepper pizza is just that good that I had to drop it in here. A friend of mine is from Detroit and I guess its pretty big there. Here in PA it's hard to find a good pie but wherever you are I recommend it, it's slammin. **_

_**Keep reading, keep reviewing!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Your guys' alerts kept me going through one of the longest most boring days of my life. Luckily, since it was such a slow day in the office I had plenty of time to concoct chapter 8. I promise you guys I'm updating as soon as they come to me. **_

_**Enjoy…review please;)**_

FRIDAY MORNING

Santana scampered from her bedroom, dressed for work and carrying a duffle bag.

"Well I'm off to work and then to Cape Cod for the weekend. God I feel like such a snob talking like that," Santana chuckled.

"Have fun," Brittany mumbled through a mouth full of pop tart.

"It won't be so bad. Some fresh air outside the city will do me good. You just gonna relax while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Actually Quinny's coming to visit. She's gonna keep me company while I watch Kristen's house," Brittany explained.

"No way! Why didn't you tell me Fabray was coming to town?" Santana exclaimed.

"Cause you have plans with your 'girlfriend'" Brittany muttered.

"Wow, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. PMS?" Santana replied.

"No, Santana I don't have PMS. I have to go," Brittany said, wrapping the rest of her breakfast up in a napkin and putting it in her purse.

"Any pop tarts left, cranky pants?" Santana asked, heading toward the junk cabinet.

"Nope. Why don't you ask Kristen to buy you some?" Brittany quipped, heading for the door.

"What the hell, Brittany? What's your problem today?" she questioned.

"I don't have a problem. Have fun at the beach, San," Brittany replied, heading off to work.

…Later…

Kristen peeked her head into Santana's office, seeing her on the phone with a client.

"I understand Mr. Anderson. But as long as your payroll cost cover the majority of your profit margin, your company is going to stay under the curve," she said to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Right. Come see me Monday, we'll go over it. Okay. Bye," she hung up.

"Hey cutie. Have I told you how hot you are when you talk numbers?" Kristen greeted her, sitting across the desk from her.

"Pretty sure I didn't even say any numbers," Santana smiled.

"Oh. Well I definitely like the way you say profit margin," she grinned back.

"Yeah I imagine that's one of your favorite phrases," she replied.

"It's my third favorite thing to hear people say, right behind 'This drink's on the house' and 'Santana forgot to wear a bra'," she grinned deviously, earning a chuckle from Santana.

"God I hope people don't really say that to you," she laughed.

"You ready to go baby? We have a flight to catch," Kristen reminded her.

"Yeah. Hey before we go, was Brittany acting weird today?"

"Yeah a little. She was really quiet. I was telling her about what I have planned for our trip and she almost seemed sad. We need to get her a date. Is she…like straight or what? I don't even know," she laughed.

"Ever since high school she's been bi…but very confused about it. She hasn't been with anyone in a while. All she thinks about it work," Santana explained.

"Do I really stress her out that much? The girl's allowed to have a life," Kristen replied.

"It's not that. She just really wants partner…and she's scared she won't get it," Santana told her.

"Are you kidding me? I told her she was partner, she doesn't believe me?" Kristen gasped.

"I think she's scared you'll change your mind if stuff goes wrong between you and I," she said.

"That's silly. Brittany's my star, she's always been there, she puts up with my craziness, she knows how I want my business to run…and besides, I don't see anything going wrong with you and I anytime soon," she smiled, leaning in and kissing Santana.

"Ha…well, okay. We should get going huh? I can't wait to get to the beach," Santana declared.

Later that night….

Quinn had arrived in New York and her and Brittany were enjoying a dinner of wine and cookie dough ice cream.

"So what's going on Brit? We haven't dined like this since high school when we both went to prom stag," Quinn chuckled.

"Quinn I have to ask you something. Answer me honestly," Brittany said.

"Okay, Brit. What is it?" she wondered.

"Have you ever thought of Santana and me as…like…more than friends?" she asked.

"Oh God yes. I always assumed you two were humping like rabbits behind closed doors. Wait are you? Are you two dating now?" she replied.

"What? No! It's just…lately I…agh!" Brittany cried.

"Brit don't be embarrassed. It's no secret you have feelings for her. Except to San, cause she's oblivious and romantically crippled," Quinn laughed.

"Wait…you know I? How'd you…" she stuttered.

"Please, I knew before you did," Quinn scoffed.

"I never knew till she started dating my boss," Brittany explained.

"What? Wait, your egotistical, master of the universe, filthy rich boss? Is dating Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Kristen Cooper. Yeah. She met Santana and was like a horny teenage boy. She promised me partner if I set them up. Santana really didn't want to but she did it for me. Anyway they've been on like 5 dates and Kristen still won't name me partner. And every they go out I feel like punching something," Brittany rambled through bites of ice cream.

"Aww! Brits you're jealous! That's so cute…" Quinn commented.

"I'm not jealous. It's just a crush…it'll go away," she shrugged.

"That's what San said to me 8 years ago. And I still get drunk texts from her. 'Why won't she love me?' and 'She's the one!' and 'We just cuddled and I cried for 6 hours!' Girl's been a straight up mess for years," Quinn explained.

"Wait, San likes me back? Why didn't she tell me?" Brittany wondered.

"Because you're both cowards who are afraid to go out on a limb! So you've lived under this 'BFF' rouse your whole damn lives, dating people who don't matter and pining after each other like it's forbidden or something. Just fucking be together!" Quinn declared.

"It doesn't matter. She's with Kristen now. And Kristen does a lot more for her than I could. She buys her diamond bracelets and fancy dinners and takes her to Cape Cod," Brittany whined.

"And I bet she'd be a million times happier here with you, eating cold pizza and watching a crappy movie," Quinn replied.

"San's not the kind of girl who can be bought. Sounds to me like she's just doing this to make you happy," she continued.

"Do you really think she still likes me? I mean even if she did, I was really mean to her this morning. Just thinking about them going away together had me in such a foul mood. She's probably so mad at me," Brittany mumbled.

"You know what? You're gonna call her, right now," Quinn decided.

"What? No! I can't, I've been drinking…and…Kristen will kill me if I interrupt their alone time," Brittany panicked.

"Call her now, or I will," Quinn threatened.

"Okay, okay. What do I say?" she asked.

"How about…hey San I'm madly in love with you and want to have your babies?" Quinn suggested, earning a light slap from Brittany.

"Tell her how you feel goofball," Quinn chuckled.

Brittany took a deep breath and dialed Santana's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Santana answered barely audibly.

"San…hi," Brittany replied.

"Hey Brit…ah…ah! Oh…what's up?" she responded.

"I have to…um…tell you something. Are you alone?" Brittany wondered.

"No…uhhh…ahh…definitely not alone...oh God, oh God!" she cried.

"Oh. Oh eww! Bye!" Brittany exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked.

"They're doing it! They're having sex right now! God I'm so stupid, I drove her into Kristen's arms and now they're fucking each other's brains out in some fancy beach house," Brittany sobbed.

"Damn. Okay, Brit. Shh, it's okay. I'm here," she rocked Brittany back and forth as she cried.

….

"What was that?" Kristen asked.

"Brittany. She kind of freaked out. I think she thought we were having sex. Ow! Ugh, are you almost done?" Santana whimpered. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with her left foot bloodied and propped up in Kristen's lap. Kristen was working on pulling pieces of a broken razor clam shell out of Santana's skin with tweezers.

"Just a few more. And I'm not surprised she thought that the way you're moaning up there," Kristen chuckled.

"Hey! It hurts!" Santana whined.

"I know babe. I told you not to walk barefoot by the docks," she reminded her.

"Is it gonna get infected?" Santana asked.

"Nah. I'll keep it clean for ya. Gonna wrap it up real good and then you're on your back for the night missy," she warned.

"What? No I thought you had plans for us tonight," Santana replied.

"I did. Dinner and wine and maybe some heavy groping. All doable in bed," she winked. Santana chuckled.

"You are pretty cute sometimes, Kristen Cooper," she smiled.

"Thanks, hot stuff. You're all done," she said, giving Santana's bandaged foot a few quick kisses before standing up. She slides one of Santana's arms around her neck and loops her arm under her knees, scooping her up and carrying her toward the bedroom.

"There we go. We'll keep it elevated, just in case. Relax, watch TV. I'm going to whip us up a quick dinner. Don't…you…move…a muscle," she whispered, punctuating every word with a kiss to Santana's forehead and cheeks. When Kristen was out of the room, Santana pulled out her phone to call Brittany back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring…_

_Hey it's Brittany! I'm busy now, leave a message!  
>Beep…<em>

"Brit it's me. Um, listen before…that wasn't…I mean, we weren't…I just uh…um…call me back," Santana rambled and hung up the phone.

_Real smooth, Santana. Real smooth. _

_**Brittany and Santana get sad when you don't review ;)  
>Hope you're still enjoying<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I wish I could make this story last forever, because you guys are just so encouraging. Thank you for all the amazing words. **_

Sunday night…

Santana got home from her trip and drug herself into her apartment exhaustedly. Brittany was sitting on the couch in her pajamas eating cereal out of the box and watching TV.

"I thought you were house sitting for Kristen?" Santana asked.

"Well she said you were almost back so I left. Didn't want to interrupt in case you guys wanted to fuck on every surface of her house when you got back," Brittany replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Still in a mood huh? Brittany I gotta ask, are you pissed at me for some reason?" she wondered.

"No, Santana. I'm…I'm pissed at myself," she muttered.

"Why? Talk to me Brit. I don't like you like this. I like you happy and dancing and…eating your fruity pebbles out of a bowl and not your palm," Santana commented.

"Just forget it okay? It doesn't matter," she responded.

"Okay. Hey…for what it's worth…Kristen and I weren't…you know…doing that when you called the other night. I stepped on a razor clam and she was pulling the pieces of shell out of my foot," Santana explained.

"You don't owe me an explanation San. She's your girlfriend now, you can do whatever you want with her. It's my fault anyway so what right do I have to be mad about it?" Brittany replied.

"She told me you're partner. Like she decided a long time ago. I don't know why she's dragging it out. But I'm in this until the end Brit. I promised you that, so don't get all mopey and feeling bad for me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it," Santana told her.

"But you're in love with someone San. Don't you think you deserve to try and be with the person you love? Whoever they are?" Brittany pried. _Just tell me, dummy. Just tell me you love me._

"Brit, I told you that's a moot point. They don't love me back, and I've been spending a long time trying to get over them. So I'm not gonna trash all that moving on I've done just to put myself out there only to get crushed and have to start from scratch. I don't know if my heart can do it anymore," she explained.

"You never know unless you try. Maybe they feel the same and they're just scared too. Maybe you have to be the brave one," Brittany suggested.

"Brit, I promise you, this person does not feel the same way. Can we drop it? I'm starving, I'm exhausted, I smell like plane…so right now I just want to shower, get comfortable and have some dinner," Santana whined.

"Quinny made mac and cheese while she was here…want me to heat that up?" Brittany offered.

"Sounds amazing. Thanks Brit," Santana replied, heading off to the shower.

….The next day

"Good morning, Brittany," she heard as she walked into the office lobby.

"Oh, hey Natalie," she smiled.

"So you heard anything about partner? I thought we were going to know last week?" she asked.

"Um…nope, not yet. I don't know what's going on," Brittany told her, adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"I mean, not that I'm nervous. I was born to help run a place like this. And you…you're such a good little secretary I doubt Kristen will want to lose her obedient little puppy," Natalie replied.

"Nat, can we not do this? We're supposed to friends," Brittany sighed.

"We are friends Brit. I just don't want there to be any hard feelings when Kristen names me partner and you keep getting her coffee for the rest of your life," she quipped.

"Pierce, you gonna stand down here and gossip all day or you gonna help me get some work done?" Kristen walked into the lobby, whipping her sunglasses off as she spoke.

"Um…yeah, I was just headed up," Brittany replied.

"I'm just messing with ya Pierce. I do need to see you, though when you get settled," she said and headed upstairs.

"Uh oh, sounds like she's about the break some bad news, Brit. Too bad…by the way, I like my coffee black with two sugars. Want me to write that down?" the girl sneered.

"You know what? I am not in the mood for this okay? First of all, I do a hell of a lot more than get people coffee, your head would spin if you even tried to do my job for one day. And second of all, I am slowly coming to grips with the fact that I'm madly in love with someone I can't have so I'm gonna give you one chance to back the fuck off me. Cool?" Brittany scathed. _Wow. Santana would've been damn proud of that. _

Feeling accomplished, Brittany strutted upstairs to her and Kristen's office.

"Brittany, that weekend trip was just what I needed. Santana and I had such a great time. It was magical," Kristen bragged.

"That's…great," Brittany muttered.

"Yeah, it is. So I got to thinking. I've mastered the business world, I have the most beautiful woman in the world…only one thing's missing," she began, looking out her office window to the view of the city streets.

_God, you already have my dream job AND my dream girl, what the hell else could you want? _Brittany thought. Still, she listened intently.

"Brittany, for my entire adult life, this business has been my focus. I built this from the ground up. We're getting bigger by the day and even though I'm grateful for all the staff here, you're the only damn one I can trust to get shit right 100% of the time. You know me, inside and out. You know my business inside and out. And I know I should've told you this sooner. But congratulations Brittany…you're partner," she grinned. Brittany's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh…oh my God, really? I'm partner! Oh my God! I'm partner!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You earned it. Sky's the limit now girl. You'll have your own office, your own expense account, your own assistant…" she explained.

"Wow…wait, who will be your assistant?" Brittany wondered.

"Like I could ever replace you. I probably won't have one anymore. And Pierce…as your first job as partner…here," she handed her a folder.

"The…the Kaplan account?" Brittany stuttered.

"The whole sky rise. It's yours. I have to focus on the Hawthorne project. I trust you, Pierce," she patted her on the shoulder.

"Kristen…I…I don't know what to say," Brittany replied.

"Say 'You got it boss, I'll get some sketches together'" Kristen chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah! I will I'll work on it right now. Kristen…thank you so much. I promise you won't regret this," Brittany grinned.

"I know I won't. And tonight, you me and Santana are going out to celebrate. You're treating, too, ya rock star," she laughed.

"Totally," Brittany replied.

"Anyway, I'll name you partner officially next week. It's a shit ton of paperwork for HR to buy you into the company and get your name on all the accounts and whatnot. So give me time. Oh and Pierce?"

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"I heard what that bitch Natalie was saying to you earlier. Tell her I'll take a coffee up here ASAP or she's fired," Kristen winked.

"You got it…partner," Brittany smiled. She pulled out her phone to text Santana.

_Good news…you're almost free. P.S…I'M PARTNER! 3 _

_**Yay Brittany's partner!  
>And she knows Santana likes her!<br>But Santana doesn't know she knows!  
>Will Santana be brave enough to tell her? Will she be brave enough to break it off with Kristen?<br>Can Brittany get ANY MORE jealous?**_

_**Guess we'll find out.**_

_**A little short, kind of a filler. I really don't want it to end yet haha.  
>Hope you guys are still enjoying. I will post a new chapter just as soon as my brain cooks one up<br>review,review,review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you again for the reviews and the suggestions! I think you'll all like this chapter! I appreciate all your guys kind words and it blows me away what a positive reaction this story has gotten.  
>Enjoy and please review! <strong>_

Later that night…

Brittany had been ecstatic all day about her promotion. Santana even had a cookie bouquet sent over to the office to congratulate her once she heard the news.

After work Brittany and Santana met up with Kristen at a bar nearby to celebrate. They were munching on some typical bar food Kristen had ordered as they sat in a booth near the juke box. Brittany sat on her side alone, Kristen and Santana squeezed tightly together on the other side.

"Brits I am so proud of you. I can't wait to see you in some fancy magazine standing in a fancy loft you designed," Santana said.

"I probably won't be in any magazines," Brittany chuckled. Kristen had her arm wrapped around Santana and it was driving Brittany crazy.

"Mm, I'm sure once news hits that I named a partner, the design world is going to be all over that," Kristen replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm so glad to be here tonight, with the two most important girls in my life…my partner and my girlfriend…wouldn't trade a thing," Kristen bragged, picking up a French fry from the basket on the table and feeding it to Santana. Once she had it in her mouth, Kristen leaned over and kissed her. Brittany's foot started tapping on the floor anxiously as she watched their mouths mesh together. She threw back the rest of her vodka cranberry in one gulp and winced at its strength, feeling her belly start to warm from the alcohol immediately.

"Kristen, you have something stuck to your face," Brittany scowled.

"What?" Kristen asked, finally prying away from Santana, feeling around on her face. _The love of my life…_ Brittany thought.

"You got it," she shot Kristen a fake smile. Kristen shrugged and leaned back over, placing a few kisses on Santana's bare shoulder and sniffing her hair.

"Okay! Who needs another drink or 12? I know I do, be right back!" Brittany exclaimed, desperate to get away from their PDA. _It should be me. Me and Santana should be kissing and cuddling and feeding each other fries. Why am I such a coward?_

"Hey Brit…I'll take a scotch while you're up," Santana stated.

"Sure," Brittany replied and headed toward the bar. Santana tried to relax into Kristen's embrace but couldn't fight the feeling that something was bothering Brittany. Was she mad Santana didn't dump her yet? She had to know better than that…if she dumped her right away she would've known what they'd been up to this time. And plus, Santana would be lying if she said she didn't hope her and Kristen could remain friends after this was all over.

"So I was thinking tonight, you and me head back to my place and maybe…get the headboard rocking a little," Kristen purred into Santana's ear.

"Uh…ha…that sounds…so…nice. But I should probably call it a night early," Santana told her.

"Don't worry, baby. It won't take me long to make you feel good. I know you want it too. You're totally baiting me tonight, you little tease. You look so sexy in that dress," she whispered as Brittany sat down with their new drinks.

"Brittany, tell Santana she looks sexy in that dress," Kristen said, sliding Santana's drink across the table to her. Brittany looked Santana straight in the eye and gulped audibly through the frown on her face.

"You look sexy in that dress," Brittany practically murmured. Santana's eyebrows arched a little at Brit's sudden seriousness.

"Told you babe. Who gets you better than I do?" Kristen chuckled. _I do! _Brittany thought. _I know her better than anyone! I know everything about her! I know her favorite color is red, and that she always licks her finger when she has to turn a page of a book! I know that she likes pickles on her sandwiches but hates them by themselves! I know that she loses her keys almost every day cause she never puts them in the same spot! I know that she dances while she cooks and that when her eyes get tired she has to wear these really cute reading glasses! I know that she can't go a day without a little bit of chocolate! I know that she loves puppies and is terrified of snakes! I know she loves me and she doesn't love you!  
>Damn it..why can't I say these things out loud?<em>

"So Pierce you excited to live the high life? Fat bank account, expensive new toys…maybe even a place out of the city?" Kristen asked.

"Uh…yeah. I mean I want to save. I'm still okay in my apartment with San for now. We have it good there, and we've been living together since college so…" Brittany rambled.

"It's a nice place. Used to be my cousin's and she sublet it to us. But thanks to rent control it's a freakin steal," Santana explained.

"Well you guys won't be there forever. You both make good enough money to live alone," Kristen brought up.

"I know but, we're just not there yet. It'd be a weird adjustment," Santana replied.

"Well maybe one day you'll want to move in with me, babe," Kristen declared. Brittany saw red.

"Shots! Who wants shots?" Brittany cried out, trying to change the subject.

"Brittany, shots? We all have work tomorrow," Santana brought up.

"We're celebrating aren't we? Look, they have a sign up there, dollar shooters!" she exclaimed and walked back up to the bar.

"So…Pierce is a party girl, huh?" Kristen guessed.

"She's not usually like this. She's a light weight. She used to be that girl who drank two light beers at a party and passed out," Santana explained.

"Yeah, that seems more like the Brittany I know. What's with this shot business?" she wondered.

"I wish I knew," Santana shrugged. Brittany sauntered back to the table with a picture and three test tube shot glasses.

"The bartender sold me a whole pitcher of this shooter stuff for ten bucks! We're gonna get so hammered," Brittany chuckled.

"Brittany, do you really think it's appropriate to be getting piss drunk in front of your boss?" Santana mumbled to her.

"Hell, it's her night. Who am I to stop her. Rack em up, Pierce, let's drink," Kristen responded.

A few hours later…

"One shot left! Who wants it…whooo wants it?" Brittany slurred. She was lying face down on the table swirling the shot glass around. Santana and Kristen were barely buzzed. Brittany was beyond wasted.

"Okay, not you crazy girl…give me that," Santana took the shooter from her, pouring it back in the pitcher.

"Hey! I paid for that," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay for it again tomorrow too," Santana warned.

"We should get her out of here huh?" Kristen suggested.

"Yeah. Come on Brit, time to go home and go to bed," Santana told her.

"I don't want to go to bed! The…_hiccup…_the night is so young!" she cried.

"And you are so drunk! Let's go," Santana stood up and tried to help Brittany stand.

"Now I get…why people drink! Cause it makes it all go away. I'm not mad…and I'm…I'm only a little bit jealous. I should get drunk every day. Right Sanny? Right?" Brittany slurred, collapsing against Santana, unable to hold _herself_ up.

"Oh, Santana! If you want we can cuddle at home. But SHH! Not in front of your girlfriend," Brittany rambled. Santana shook her head and signaled for Kristen to go outside and get a cab.

"Come on you goofball. I don't know what this is about but we will talk tomorrow," Santana said, wrapping Brittany's coat around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Sanny. You don't have to be scared anymore. Come out, come out wherever you are Sanny bear! Britty bear says it's safe now so stop hiding," Brittany mumbled against Santana's shoulder.

"Okay, well Sanny bear wants Britty bear to go home and sleep this off," Santana replied, trying to help Brittany walk out the door.

"Quinny bear says we're both too scared but if you…_hiccup_… want to go make a bear cave…and like have baby bears with Kristen, then_…hiccup…_then that's okay, Tan…San..Tansanta. I can just be one of the single bears…_hiccup…_the single bears who doesn't have a cave! Or a bear girlfriend with pretty Puerto Rican bear babies who get your…smile and your funniness and your super huge math brain! It's okay cause we can still be bear friends right?" she rambled.

"Brittany what the hell are you talking about?" Santana looked down, seeing Brittany fast asleep against her shoulder.

_**Well there was some jealous Brit for you guys. And some silly drunk Brit for good measure. Hope you enjoyed…this chapter was fun to write.  
>Will Brittany ever get the courage to confront Santana?<br>Will Santana ever dump Kristen?  
>Will Kristen ever pick up on the tension between Santana and Brittany?<br>Will Santana decode Brittany's goofy bear speech?  
>Will we ever find out what was in those shooters?<strong>_

_**Keep reading, keep reviewing ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**You guys motivate me to write this…and update it so damn fast. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I do have a few new ideas for some new stories once this is done so I really hope you all can find it in your hearts to subscribe and read my new stuff. Also if there's an idea you want somebody to take a whack at (Brittana wise) I am more than willing. **_

_**And as always, remember to leave some love for Sanny bear and Britty bear. **_

The next morning…

"Ow…ow…oh God, ow…" Brittany groaned as she slipped from her slumber. She couldn't even open her eyes her head hurt so bad. _Did somebody beat me up last night?_

"Good morning, champ," she heard from her bedside. She cracked one eyelid open only enough to see Santana on the floor leaning against the wall next to her bed.

"San…am I dying?" she whispered. Her mouth was extremely dry and the room was spinning.

"No, you're hung over. Sucks doesn't it?" Santana replied, handing Brittany two pills and a bottle of red Gatorade. Brittany took them eagerly and chugged down half the beverage instantly.

"Are you going to work today?" Santana wondered.

"I have to," Brittany whispered.

"Kristen said she doesn't care if you take a sick day. I mean she definitely saw you be sick…all over the sidewalk while we waited for a cab, so," Santana explained.

"Oh God, I puked? You and Kristen watched me puke? Oh God…" Brittany groaned, covering her face with her pillow.

"Yeah well, better out than in I guess. No big deal. Remember who used to hold my hair back at all those college parties?" Santana said.

"Me. And who used to make you your favorite Scooby Doo mac and cheese on your hot plate every time you had a hangover? Me…" Brittany recalled.

"Best hangover cure ever," Santana smiled.

"Ugh, today's gonna suck!" Brittany groaned, dragging herself out of bed toward the shower.

"Relax, you're partner now. You can come when you want, leave when you want, boss people around, take a damn nap at your desk if you want to!" Santana exclaimed.

"I can't. I have to get started on this Kaplan job. Besides, I'm not going to change now just cause I'm one of the bosses. That would make me…well, Kristen," she laughed.

"Yeah, true. You have to be Brits. You two balance each other out well, you can't be the same. Imagine two Kristen Coopers in the world?" Santana chuckled back.

"You seem to like her now. I mean, you didn't even dump her," Brittany pointed out.

"I couldn't dump her immediately, that would've been obvious," Santana replied.

"She was all over you last night…and you were just okay with it," Brittany said.

"Wait a minute…are you jealous? Is that what last night was about?" Santana gasped.

"What? No! No of course not! Santana…I…it's…no I am not jealous," she mumbled.

"Brittany, if you like Kristen you should've just said so. I think we could've avoided this whole mess if you would've said that in the beginning," she replied.

"Santana! I do NOT like Kristen! That's gross," Brittany shivered at the thought.

"Then what was last night about? Getting hammered and talking about…some bear shit? Me and Kristen having baby bears together or something? What was that?" Santana asked.

"What? I don't even remember that," Brittany lied, turning on the hot water for her shower.

"You said it. And you kept telling me not to be afraid. That Quinn said we both have to stop being afraid. What were you talking about Brittany? Because if you think I'm afraid to break up with Kristen, you're wrong. I'm just waiting for the right moment," she explained.

"Oh yeah? Cause it seems to me like you seemed pretty cozy snuggled up close to her side last night. Seems to me like dumping her is the last thing on your mind," Brittany responded.

"Okay! You know what, maybe right now, today, it is the last thing on my mind. Because even though I didn't want to do this in the first place, God it's been so long since I had someone, Brit. And maybe being with someone I don't love is just a tiny bit better than being alone and having to think about the person I do love not loving me back every second of my God damn life. Why do you care anyway? You got partner, I did what you asked. Why do you hate it so much that I'm not jumping at the chance to break Kristen Cooper's heart?" Santana rambled, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna be late," Brittany choked, grabbing a towel for her shower.

Later…

Kristen and Santana had met for lunch and were walking down the street looking for a place to eat.

"You seem up in the clouds today, baby what's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know. Just have a lot on my mind I guess," she replied.

"Is it something a nice massage and mani pedi might fix tonight when you get out of work?" Kristen offered.

"Oh, that's so sweet…but I was gonna go to the gym and then try to take another whack at talking to Brit. Something's really getting to her and I can't figure out what it is," Santana said.

"Maybe she's stressing about Kaplan. It is a big job for her first solo project. Maybe I'll help her out," Kristen suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't know. She's just so…touchy lately. We'll be talking fine one minute, then the next she's pissed at me and I can't trace it from one point to the other," Santana explained.

"I mean last night she was rambling on about something…like we were all bears and you and I were getting a bear cave and having bear babies…I don't know, I can't figure it out," Santana shrugged.

"Maybe she wants to have what we have. I'm telling you we need to find her someone," Kristen pointed out. Santana pointed at a gyro stand up ahead and Kristen nodded, walking them up and ordering 2.

"I doubt she'd go for it. I think maybe she's so used to us being the dynamic duo…and now I'm seeing someone and it threw a little kink in our routine. I mean, Brittany knows I'm the biggest commit-a-phobe out there. I don't even keep the same deodorant longer than two weeks. So I'm surprised it's bothering her that I'm actually taking a chance on someone," Santana replied as Kristen handed her a gyro and a soda.

"Maybe it's not that you're taking a chance on someone, maybe it's that it's me. I mean, her boss and her best friend…did we ever consider the fact that it may be awkward for her?" Kristen suggested.

"She said she was okay with it…but every time we go out she gets a little stranger. Besides, you aren't her boss anymore, right? You two are like…equals?" Santana asked.

"True. But either way, maybe Brit always valued keeping work and home separate. And maybe we're making that hard for her. When I was a kid, my dad was cheating on my mom with my chemistry teacher. And it felt like every time I was talking to my dad I was talking to Ms. Monroe too. Even home felt like school and I hated it. Maybe Brit feels like home is work now," Kristen pointed out.

"Wow. I never thought of it that way," Santana replied.

"You got some sauce on your chin, cutie," Kristen chuckled, wiping off Santana's chin with her thumb.

"Thanks. So that sucks about your dad, I'm sorry," Santana said.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not looking for sympathy. My childhood sucked but I worked it all out. Have a thriving enterprise in the greatest city in the world, have the world's most dedicated business partner, and got the world's most beautiful girl by my side. Plus, I'm pretty much gonna have this body till I'm 60," she winked.

…Meanwhile…

Brittany had decided to spend her lunch our snoozing at her desk and was slowly slipping into dreamland.

"_Baby I'm home!" I call as I step into the foyer of our two story contemporary home. It's my favorite time of day, pulling into the driveway and seeing Santana's SUV already there. The front lawn is glistening from the day's on and off rain showers and I can't wait to kick back and enjoy this night with my family.  
>We take turns, and today was Santana's day to leave work early and pick up the kids from school. As I hang up my raincoat, I smile at the most amazing, and yet so simple sight of 3 pairs of shoes lined up perfectly on the mat next to the door. Santana's stilettos, our son Ben's batman light up sneakers, and our daughter Dillon's tiny purple Converse that Santana just had to buy because she had the same ones when she was little.<br>"Mommy!" I hear and soon both my children are barreling toward me. I kneel down as they both crash into my arms. They smell like that fruity shampoo in the fish shaped bottle they love so much, and honestly it's my favorite smell in the world too. Santana must've given them their baths early because tonight is movie night.  
>"Hi guys! How was school?" I ask, kissing both of them, Ben on top his head of soft blonde hair, Dillon on hers of silky black. She looks more like Santana every day.<br>"Good! I got a gold star on my spelling test and today was chicken nuggets for lunch!" my 7 year old Ben tells me excitedly.  
>"And mama taked us to the video store and we got Finding Nemo!" Dillon, our baby, whose turning 5 next week adds on.<br>"Wow that's so good!" I say to them, kicking off my shoes and lining them up next to Santana's. _

"_Hey baby, I'm home," I say, sauntering into the kitchen. Santana is working her magic at the stove, like usual. She enjoys cooking even more now that we have kids.  
>"Hey baby. How was work?" she greets me with a kiss.<br>"Work was fine. Happy to be home with my three favorite people on the planet," I say, hoisting Dillon up and holding her on my hip.  
>"Mama what are you making?" she asks Santana as she plays with the tips of my hair. Ben has retreated to the kitchen table to keep coloring.<br>"Livers and onions in sardine sauce!" Santana jokes, sticking out her tongue.  
>"Eww!" both the kids cry out, and San and I giggle.<br>"Just kidding. We're having chicken pot pie cause that's what me and mommy always used to make when we were dating and it was cold and rainy outside," she said, and I smile at the memory. _

_The kids pass out half way through the movie, and San and I carry them up to their rooms. After they're tucked in safe and sound we lay in bed and stare at our ceiling, fingers laced, and talk about our day. _

"_Missed you,"_

"_Missed you too,"_

"_I had a shrimp caesar salad for lunch today, what'd you have?"_

"_Chinese food,"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you too,"_

"_Good night,"_

"_Good night,"_

_It's always that easy. We just talk and listen, talk and listen. Listen and understand. We're practically one person. I scoot over to snuggle into Santana and right as our lips are about to brush our bedroom door flies open. Kristen Cooper? What the fuck?_

"_Pierce get up! We have work to do!" she hollers. _

"_Kristen! Get out of my room!" I shout._

"_Pierce!" she yells again._

Brittany's head snaps up as she feels something bang on her desk.

"Hey sleepyhead. Good nap?" Kristen smirks.

"Uh…wow I'm sorry. I guess I dozed off," Brittany mumbled sleepily, wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"I was trying to wake you up for a while. You kept saying something about shoes and Caesar salad. You take a bong hit for lunch, Pierce?" she laughed.

"Ha…no…just uh…good dream," she replied. _Best dream ever…._

_**Since you guys seemed to enjoy the bear babies thing last chapter, I just had to. If you like it, please review, don't be shy! You guys are what keeps me going. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wow, I'm hoping the reason chapter 11 not like no reviews was cause I'm just updating so fast…if you guys didn't read 11 yet please read it before this, it'll make no sense otherwise. **_

_**And please review…**_

Brittany came home that night still frazzled from her dream. She couldn't wait to go back to sleep and hopefully reunite with her dream family.

"Hey Brit? How are you feeling?" Santana greeted her. She was standing at the stove stirring something that smelled incredible.

"Better. Still tired. Look, Santana I owe you an apology. A million apologies, probably. I'm sorry I've been so bitchy lately," Brittany admitted.

"It's okay Brits. Is it something you want to talk about?" she replied, handing Brittany a bottle of water and taking one for herself.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just scared to," Brittany shrugged.

"I think I know what it is that's been bothering you," Santana said. Brittany nearly choked on her water.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean I think it's hard for you that I'm dating Kristen because it makes work and home collide a little bit. I know you like your home time. So don't worry Brit. Once I can figure out how to play this, you and I can go back to being the dynamic duo," Santana winked.

_No, once you figure out how to play this, I'm probably going to throw you down on that kitchen counter and mount you like a lion, _Brittany thought. _Quinn wasn't kidding, this girl is seriously romantically blind as a bat. She literally thought of every scenario besides that I could actually like her back. I could probably strip for her right here and she would wonder 'what does this mean?' Well, time to start laying some ground work. _

"Don't worry, Sanny. I know you're trying. I can handle it. Hey…have you been working out?" she asked.

"Um, a little…why?" Santana replied.

"Wow, just the way you're stirring that pot…your bicep is like bulging," Brittany flirted.

"Really? Thanks Brit. You're the first person whose told me that," she smiled. Brittany stepped closer and squeezed her arm.

"Not even your girlfriend said it?" Brittany questioned, brushing her fingertips lightly over Santana's flexed bicep, leaving goose bumps in her path.

"Uh…no, no she um…didn't…no," Santana stuttered.

"But I bet she talks about her own body all the time," Brittany hissed.

_What the hell is going on?_ Santana thought. _Is Brit drunk again?_

"Um yeah, kinda. She is pretty sculpted," Santana admitted.

"Sure. But if you ask me, muscles look much better under caramel skin like yours," she purred.

_Oh God…is Brittany flirting with me? Oh God, oh God. Be cool. Just be cool. Don't ruin this._

"I…uh…thank you," Santana stammered. _Tell her she looks nice too, stupid_ Santana told herself.

"Um, well…those shoes make your ankles look awesome," she blabbered, earning a curious eyebrow arch from Brittany.

_Ankles? That's what you went with? Ankles? Could've said hair, boobs, clothes, butt…oh God, that butt…but no. You picked ankles? Smooth, Lopez. Real smooth. _Santana thought.

"Thanks, uh…that's what I was going for today," Brittany replied. _Ankles? Aww, she's nervous! That's so cute! _

"Well, I mean…your legs look good when your ankles pop. And I don't mean like snap. No, not like snap your ankle. Cause broken ankles aren't sexy. I mean if you broke your ankle, you'd still be sexy," Santana rambled nervously.

"Sanny bear, honey…you know the old classics, like 'you look nice today'? Those are still alright," Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah," Santana exhaled, completely embarrassed.

"So what are you making, Chef Boy-R-U Sexy?" Brittany asked, hugging Santana from behind.

"Um…I uh…well, since you weren't feeling well earlier I thought I'd make some nice comfort food. So I called your mom for her chicken pot pie recipe," Santana replied, feeling more goose bumps spread to her neck from Brittany's hot breath.

_Chicken pot pie…just like in the dream! God, we so belong together! _Brittany thought.

"Mm, you're the best," Brittany whispered against Santana's neck.

"And you smell so good…you smell like some kind of fruity jungle," Brittany continued.

_3…2…1…and I'm horny,_ Santana thought.

"Let's watch a movie. I'm in the mood for some laughs and cuddles," Brittany suggested.

_Oh…cuddles. Okay, we cuddle all the time. No big deal. Maybe she's extra snuggly today because she doesn't feel good. Or maybe she loves you back! No, Santana, no. Don't do that to yourself. What have you learned these last 8 years? Not to get your hopes up. Just go with the flow. Don't be a doofus. Forget the fact that you're madly in love with her, and that you'd do anything to impress her so that maybe one day she'll be with you, even date her womanizing boss. Just put it on the back burner. You're gonna get your heart broken if you're not careful. Again. But then again Brittany's never looked at me like this before. And she's never squeezed my bicep before. Okay, so maybe she does like you. But don't ask. If she wants to tell you, she will. You can't let yourself out on that limb Santana. You'll fall too hard if she says no and who knows if you'll get up this time. God you're pathetic. Whatever…just go with the flow. Be cool…be cool…_Santana thought to herself, slowly starting to panic.

"Uh, yeah…movie and cuddles. Sounds hot. I mean fun, sounds fun," Santana stammered.

_God could she be any fucking cuter? _Brittany thought.

"Yeah, uh dinner will be ready any minute so you can pick a movie," Santana said.

"Oh, 50 first dates is starting! I love that one!" Brittany called out and Santana gulped nervously. One of the cutest movies ever…this was gonna be brutal.

"And Sanny, after the movie you have to use one of your coupons. I think you should use the backrub one cause your muscles are probably so sore from tearing it up at the gym," Brittany told her.

"I…uh, okay," Santana replied. A few minutes later she came into the living room with two plates, handing one to Brittany and sitting next to her. Brittany kicked her feet up and lay them in Santana's lap.

"Since you like my ankles so much," Santana giggled, digging into her food.

_This girl's gonna be the death of me_ Santana thought.

…Later…

Santana made it through the movie without doing anything incredibly stupid, though it got tricky, especially when Brittany wiggled her perfectly painted toes in Santana's lap until she gave into the temptation to rub her feet.

_Damn that night in college I got drunk on watermelon vodka and told Brittany about my foot fetish!_

Not to mention the moans and whimpers Brittany had let out during said foot rub had practically set Santana's body on fire with lust.

So two hours later, she was a little relieved to be laying dace down, topless on her bed while Brittany kneaded into her achey muscles with very talented fingers.

"Does that feel good, Sanny?" Brittany purred, her hot breath on Santana's ear.

"So good," Santana mumbled, her face squished into the mattress.

"That's right, just relax," Brittany replied. She was straddling Santana's hips, rocking herself into her as she massaged her.

_Okay, calm down. You're practically dry humping her _Brittany told herself.

Every inch of Santana's body ached for Brittany's touch as she started to drift off. Brittany heard one soft moan escape her lips before it was replaced with light snoring.

"Wish I knew what was going on in that head," Brittany sighed, laying down next to Santana and watching her sleep.

…..

_I wake up to the smell of coffee…and it's quickly followed by Brittany's heavenly French toast, reminding me it's Sunday…my favorite day. I will myself to sleep a few more minutes, but I know it won't be long until…_

"_Mama!" our 4 year old daughter Dillon bursts through the door and jumps on the bed, sitting on my stomach. I pretend to be asleep, so she pinches my nose with one of her tiny hands and uses the other to pry one of my eyelids open._

"_Mama?" she whispers._

"_Mama's sleeping," I reply._

"_Not uh mama, you talked! Get up!" she squeals. Soon, our 7 year old son Ben joins in, bouncing on the bed. I swear, those blue eyes and that blonde hair…he looks more like Brit by the second…_

"_Okay, okay! I'm up!" I shoot up and grab at both of them. I manage to snag Dillon and start tickling her tummy over the fabric of her Finding Nemo pajamas. Ben jumps on my back, trying to take me down as I tickle his sister. As we giggle together, a tall slender figure appears in the doorway, placing a hand on her hip as she grins._

"_Uh oh guys. We're in trouble," I say._

"_Come on, you animals. Breakfast is ready," she laughs and we all follow her downstairs._

"_How do you always look so good in the morning?" I ask her as we walk to the dining room hand in hand. _

"_Cause I don't wrestle with the kids every time I wake up," she chuckles, smoothing my messy hair down. _

_After breakfast we head to the park, like we always do on Sunday. Brittany and I sit on a bench cuddled close. We watch Dillon as she sits a few feet away on the grass blowing bubbles. We watch Ben play catch with another boy around his age. I watch Brittany as she watches them. We look at each other and in that moment we know, it doesn't get any better than this. _

_**Gasp! They had almost the same dream! **_

_**I know you guys just want them to get together already, but I also got requests to make this longer than I originally planned. And as far as some comments I've gotten that Santana should've figured it out by now…in this version of the story she's spent all her life since high school trying to get over Brittany. And Brittany is just getting used to the fact that she has this crush. So they're obviously not just going to jump right into anything. They're romantically crippled, that's why they have Quinn. Plus, it's called 'build up' for a reason ;) So hang in there. I promise I'll make it worth the wait. And seriously…there isn't much of a wait I post like two chapters a day haha. Once again, this story has been brought to you by energy drinks and slow days at my office. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**We're getting there, guys. As we learned from that epic Brittana kiss a few weeks ago, it'll be worth the wait. I am so blessed to have so many of you following and enjoying. Please keep the reviews coming, they are my fuel. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

The next day…

Santana was pacing back and forth in her office deep in thought. She couldn't get her dream from last night out of her head. She also couldn't stop thinking about the way Brittany had been acting all night. Was it possible that she could like her back? She couldn't guess anymore, she had to know. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She called Quinn like a total wuss.

"Quinn Fabray's office," her assistant answered.

"Hey, I need Quinn. Tell her it's Santana and it's an emergency," Santana told the girl.

"One moment," the girl said and put her on hold. She paced a few moments before Quinn came on the line.

"San?" she said.

"Hey Quinn. I need your help with something," Santana admitted.

"Okay, I have to be in arbitration in fifteen minutes so let's do the shorthand of this. You're hopelessly in love with Brittany and it's slowly driving you crazy and you're too chicken to take a chance and ask her how she feels," Quinn guessed.

"Yeah, the usual. Only…something's changed. I never thought Brittany ever had feelings for me. But when I started going out with Kristen, she got weird. And last night she was all over me. Like squeezing my bicep and flirting…" Santana explained.

"Bicep huh? Wow she was milking it," Quinn laughed.

"Hey! I don't usually flex them around you, Fabray. If you came to New York once in a while you'd see how ripped I've gotten," Santana bragged.

"I just was in New York, Lopez. You were too busy on the Vineyard with your new sugar mama," Quinn scathed.

"I had no choice. Listen, so do you think Brittany has feelings for me now? Or is this just some weird thing she's going through cause it's awkward that I'm dating her boss?" Santana asked.

"Santana aren't you tired of living in eleventh grade?" Quinn sighed.

"What?"

"I mean come on. You've loved Brittany practically your whole life. And here we are, 8 years after high school and you're still doubting yourself, obsessed with her and bugging me!" Quinn replied.

"I just…don't want o get destroyed. Thinking she doesn't love me is one thing. But actually having to hear those words from her if that's the case…that may kill me," Santana mumbled.

"Hey San can I tell you a secret? She likes you, you nutcase!" Quinn shouted.

"What? Are you serious? You're sure? You're positive? She told you? What were her exact words?" Santana rambled excitedly.

"I think it was…'I like her, even though she's a huge dork!'" Quinn joked.

"Damn it Fabray, this is serious. She actually likes me? Now I just have to figure out how to tell her I like her too," Santana decided.

"Ha…about that. She already knows," Quinn pointed out.

"Quinn, you fucking big mouth! What did you tell her?" Santana asked.

"The truth. And I may or may not have suggested that she tease you until you grow a pair and confess your love for her," Quinn admitted.

"Wait…you told her to tease me?"

"May or may not have," Quinn repeated.

"Ha…well…two can play at that game," Santana chuckled.

"Oh Christ, just go fucking ask her out. Dump Kristen and tell Brittany how you feel. I'm tired of being your guys' groovy guidance counselor," she replied.

"Thanks for your help Fabray. But I have another smoking hot blonde to go after," Santana grinned.

"Sounds good. Hey now that you both know it'll only be like, what, four years till you sleep with her right?" Quinn joked.

"Ha…ha. Later bitch,"

"Bye dork face," Quinn chuckled and they both hung up.

"Well I think it's time to pay a little visit to Cooper Pierce Designs and give Ms. Pierce a taste of her own medicine," Santana chuckled to herself.

….

"Knock, knock. Hey, there's my two favorite girls," Santana greeted them walking into the office.

"Santana, baby I didn't know you were dropping by," Kristen said, walking over to Santana and kissing her.

"Well I thought I'd surprise you guys. I brought pizza," she replied, laying two pizza boxes down on Brittany's desk.

"Brit, what's that you're working on?" Santana asked, leaning over Brittany's shoulder to look at her sketches.

"It's my sketches for the Kaplan project," Brittany announced.

"Wow…those are really good," Santana breathed into Brittany's ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Uh…thanks," Brittany replied.

"I gotta tell you Brit…that backrub last night was incredible. I don't remember the last time I slept like that. You put me in some kind of…feel good coma," Santana continued. Brittany felt her hands start to shake as she sketched.

"Anyway, don't let me bother you while you're working so hard. Help yourself to the pizza, I'm craving something else at the moment," Santana said, waggling her eyebrows and waltzing over to Kristen.

"You better kiss me this instant," she said, putting her arms around Kristen's neck.

"Oo, someone's feeling feisty today," Kristen grinned, obliging with Santana's request. Brittany watched in horror as the two made out right in front of her. She crumbled the paper in her hands, gritting her teeth uncontrollably.

"Mm, God I can't get you out of my head today. Let's do something tonight. Just the two of us?" Santana purred seductively, checking Brittany's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Hell yeah, what'd you have in mind?" Kristen replied.

"I don't know…maybe a movie? Maybe we just make out all night?" Santana replied.

"Oh well my goodness this pizza looks good! We all better eat it before it gets cold. All 3 of us!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Go ahead, Brit. I don't know what's going on with me but ever since…oh say, dinner time last night…I am so sexually charged. And ever since I've been working out more I feel so confident. I mean, Kristen, feel this bicep," Santana baited Brittany as she grabbed Kristen's hand and placed it on her upper arm.

_Damn it! She knows! _Brittany realized._ Wait, that's a good thing! She knows! She's trying to get me hot and bothered! Ha, well hang on to your panties, San. Here it comes._

Brittany took a slice of pizza, shaking the gooey cheese loose before lifting it toward her mouth. Before it got there, the cheese slid off, landing with a saucy plop right on Brittany's powder blue blouse.

"Oh! Oh no! My shirt! Oh God, that was so unlucky! Oh God, Sanny can you help me in the bathroom?" Brittany cried out.

"Uh, yeah…sure," she replied. Brittany took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Brittany immediately started unbuttoning her blouse and let it fall to the floor.

"Sanny how do we get this stain out?" she asked. Santana hadn't heard a word she said, having been trapped in a staring contest with Brittany's perfect lace- clad breasts.

"San?" Brittany squeaked.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed back, still unable to make eye contact.

"See something you like?" she asked, tilting Santana's chin up.

"Uh…you got…uh some sauce on your bra there," Santana pointed out.

"Oh man…is it bad?" Brittany asked, looking at herself in the mirror, rubbing at the stain in a circular motion. Santana gulped audibly.

"No…no it's good. That's a good stain," Santana muttered.

"How do I get it out?" Brittany fluttered her eyelashes, flashing Santana her signature pout.

"Um…maybe you should keep rubbing it," Santana practically drooled.

"Yeah…" Brittany whispered. She continued rubbing at the stain not breaking eye contact with Santana as she did so. Santana was getting lost in Brittany's glacier blue eyes. She swore she could see her whole future in there. The two story contemporary house, the hers and hers SUV's in the driveway, Ben and Dillon…she saw it all. And honestly now that she could see it in those crystal blue pools she loved so much, she was tired of living without it. Brittany stared back into Santana's own big brown eyes with more love than she had ever felt in her life. Something about those chocolate orbs made her feel so safe in this world, like she always had a place to escape. She couldn't stand it one more second thinking Kristen took the same refuge in those beautiful eyes. They belonged to her.

They were so lost in thought and lust they didn't even realized they had inched so close to each other that their chests were touching. Their eyes fluttered closed simultaneously as eight years of sexual tension was about to explode between them in a volcanic frenzy. Santana's fingertips grazed Brittany's hips as she made the final move to close the gap between them.

"You two okay in there?" they heard Kristen call them, in the exact instant before their lips were about to touch.

_**Gahh…don't hate me! At least they know now and they're going after each other. I promise it'll be worth it. We're almost there! This will only be one chapter, maybe two chapters longer at the most.**_

_**Please review, but no haters please. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay readers I need some advice. Yesterday at work I found out somebody I work very closely with tried to out me to a few people. I'm mostly out to everyone there, with the exception of my homophobic boss and a few other office bigots…and this guy stupidly talked to the people who already knew. Thing is, I never told him because we've gotten to arguments about it in the past and he's just really closed minded. Anyway this girl in my office and I kind of flirt on and off with each other and we got each other Valentine's cards and so he decided it was his prerogative to start asking people if I'm gay. I don't care who knows, honestly. My thing is that coming out is such a hard thing to do in life, how could he just assume it was his job to give out or ask for information that wasn't his? So my question is this: Should I confront him and just say yeah I'm gay, why couldn't you have just asked me? Or should I let it go and keep working with him like nothing happened? Before this we've always had a great relationship and we get along great except for that one fight where he told me gay people choose to be gay for attention, and he freaked when a gay guy almost got hired there cause he 'didn't want to get raped'. I told him being gay is not like fishing, we have standards too. Anyway, in high school one stupid girl overheard a conversation in the library and outed me to the ENTIRE senior class, two weeks before graduation. It was the worst time of my life. I've grown so much since then, and I am so thankful for Glee for telling Santana's story the way they did because I lived it. Only she was a lot braver than I was. Even if it was cause of good ol' Brittany.**_

_**Anyway let's get back to the good stuff, shall we? **_

Brittany had ran from the office after their 'almost' kiss, using some excuse about needing a clean shirt. They were so close…they could feel their breath on each other's mouths, and God even that felt so right. The lack of contact left a burning desire in the pit of Brittany's stomach and she knew she'd have to get rid of it to have any kind of a productive afternoon. But thanks to Kristen being a huge cock block, and Santana still being too much of a fraidy cat to dump her, she had to take matters into her own hand.

So she ran eleven blocks to their apartment, not being patient enough to wait for a cab. She waited patiently as the elevator climbed to her floor and practically threw herself in the apartment. Without hesitation she ran right back to her room and plopped down on the bed. She immediately plunged her right hand down the front of her pants, grunting in appreciation when she finally made contact.

She rubbed at herself furiously, making quick circles around the swollen bundle of nerves. The sensation cause her eyes to snap shut and her hips to thrust up uncontrollably.

"Oh Santana…right there, San…right there," she moaned. God how she wished Santana was here to take care of this ache for her.

"See what you do to me San? God you make me so wet. Yeah…yeah baby, just like that. Oh God…mmm…oh God Sanny," Brittany grunted, her imagination working in overdrive.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she neared her release, She arched her back off the mattress, working herself harder toward the friction, practically humping her own hand.

"Yeah Sanny, yeah Sanny! Oh! Oh my God Sanny! Oh God, oh God! Ohh…Santana!" she yelled as she finally climaxed.

"Oh Sanny…" she whimpered as she collapsed against the bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. She was overcome by tears now as she cried herself to sleep.

…Meanwhile…

"You think she's okay?" Santana asked Kristen.

"I'm sure she's fine. It's just pizza sauce. You look flustered, though. What's wrong?" Kristen replied.

"Um…it's nothing. I should go, though," Santana admitted.

"Not so fast, hot stuff. You can't just get me all hot and bothered and then run off," Kristen told her.

"Apparently that's not true," Santana replied, gesturing to Brittany's empty desk.

"What do you mean? That's not the same, Brittany didn't have us hot and bothered, she just ran off. You on the other hand, Miss kissing all over me and making me fondle your biceps…you aren't getting off the hook that easy," Kristen purred. She knocked all the things off her desk in one solid motion and hoisted Santana up onto it.

"Don't be nervous," she said as she crawled on top of Santana, forcing her to lay flat and look up at her.

"I know you're strapped for time so we'll skip the foreplay," Kristen winked, starting to unbutton Santana's pants.

"How romantic," Santana replied. She decided she would just let this happen, since the throbbing between her legs would prevent her from getting anything done this afternoon. She'd just let it happen, and then tomorrow no matter what, her and Kristen would be over with.

"God baby look how hot you get for me," Kristen commented now that Santana's pants were gone. Before she could respond, she felt Kristen's tongue plunge into her folds.

"Oh God…oh God!" she cried out, holding onto the corners of the desk for dear life. She immediately wished it was Brittany's tongue going to town on her like this. Brittany's teeth and lips wrapping tightly around her bundle of nerves as her stomach muscles tensed.

"Yes..yes, God yes," Santana moaned. Without warning, Kristen stopped, leaning up to lose her own pants. Santana whimpered at the loss of contact until Kristen threw Santana's left leg over her shoulder and started crashing their soaking cores together.

"Mm, God…yeah. Don't stop," Santana moaned, making damn sure to keep her eyes closed. In her mind it was Brittany humping the shit out of her.

"Yeah baby, you like that?" Kristen grunted.

"Yeah…yeah…" she whimpered.

"That's right baby. Say my name," Kristen choked out.

"Oh God…Brit…oh God," she moaned, getting close to her release. Kristen arched an eyebrow at this, but continued rocking herself into Santana until she saw the girl begin to arch her back.

"That's right, baby. Let go…cum for me baby, yeah," Kristen moaned.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Oh fucking God yes…yes…" Santana climaxed. Kristen hopped off the desk, damn please with herself, but confused about that 'Brit' comment, and started putting her pants back on.

"Well that was the first time I ever had sex on top of a desk," Santana chuckled.

"Yeah? Well it was hot. See why I like when you visit me at work?" she commented, handing Santana her pants and underwear.

"So about tonight…" Kristen purred, leaning close to Santana as she pulled her pants on.

"How about you just come over to my place and we can do that like forty more times?" Kristen suggested.

"Um…yeah, okay," Santana replied. She'd have to talk to Brittany first. Just one more date, she'd tell her, because she did suggest the date earlier, it wouldn't be right to blow her off. But tomorrow she'd dump her. She'd understand, right? She wouldn't take it out on Brittany, Santana hoped.

"Good. I'll send somebody to get you at seven. And drink a red bull, baby. Cause I can go all night," she winked. Oh boy…this was going to be a long night.

…Later…

"Hey Brit," Santana said, walking into their apartment. Brittany was on the couch in her pajamas with Santana's Friends DVD box set scattered on the coffee table.

"Watching Friends?" Santana asked excitedly, plopping down in the recliner.

"Just trying to see how Ross and Rachel figured it out in the end," Brittany mumbled, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, that's easy, Brit. They were destined from the first episode. They had their issues but…true love conquers all. They were each other's lobsters, remember?" Santana explained.

"Even when one of them would date somebody completely wrong for them and refuse to break up with them?" Brittany replied. Santana gulped.

"They were both always afraid of getting hurt again," she covered.

"Their love would've been so much stronger by the end if they just stayed together," Brittany argued.

"No way. They had to be apart to remember how much they loved each other. I mean when Ross tried to get her off the plane…that was like the most romantic moment of all time. If they would've just dated all ten seasons, that never would've happened. I would like to believe one day, someone would love me enough to chase me through an airport," Santana replied.

"They just wasted a lot of time on other people," Brittany shrugged.

"I know. We all do that. And for the record, I'm dumping Kristen tomorrow. But I did promise her we'd hang out tonight so I'm going over there in a while," Santana told her.

"Have fun," Brittany mumbled.

"Brit, do you want to talk about earlier?" Santana asked.

"Nope," she replied shortly.

"Oh. Um…well, I'm going to get ready for my…uh…last date," she chuckled. When Brittany didn't chuckle she sighed and headed back to the shower.

_Lobsters, huh?_ Brittany thought. _Lobsters, bears, what's the difference? Point is, whether Santana grows a pair tomorrow and does it or not, I'm making this happen. So get ready, Kristen. Cause nobody gets to put their paws on my sexy Puerto Rican bear, lobster, girlfriend…thing. Not anymore. She's mine. _

_God I can't wait to call Santana my girlfriend._

_**ONE MORE CHAPTER, guys. Hang in there. I promise it's gonna be epic.  
>Review…review..review! Hmm, if I get some good ones I may be persuaded into doing the next chapter tonight. <strong>_

_**Thank you for sticking with this story**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I EDITED THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE RE-READ! **_

_**Enjoy…**_

The next morning…

Brittany and Santana were standing in front of the vanity in their bathroom, sharing the space to get ready for work. Brittany was putting on some light make up while Santana was already brushing her teeth.

"So how do you think it'll go?" Brittany asked her. Santana shrugged, unable to answer through a mouth full of minty foam.

"I think she'll be okay…although I never saw her date somebody for two weeks straight so who knows," Brittany said. Santana spit the toothpaste into the sink and gargled. Something so simple, Brittany thought, and yet she looks so fucking hot right now.

"For what it's worth Sanny, I'll never be able to repay you for really sticking with this. You're my hero, whether you decide to dump her or not. Although I hope you do. But it's not my choice," Brittany told her.

"Thanks Brits. And I'm so dumping her. She's not the one, I just did this for you," Santana smiled.

"Well I think you enjoyed it a little bit too," Brittany replied.

"Well, I'm keeping the bracelet if that's what you mean," Santana said and earned and chuckle from Brittany.

"So are we going to talk about…you know…what happened yesterday? In the bathroom?" Santana asked awkwardly.

"Hmm…nothing to talk about. You like boobs, you saw mine, you got turned on, end of story," Brittany shrugged.

"That simple, huh? Brittany I don't try to kiss every girl I see playing with her boobs in the bathroom, you know. If that were the case, Quinn and I would be like, married by now," Santana explained.

"It was a moment, Sanny. I get it. You got caught up, it's not a big deal," Brittany said.

"What's all this 'you' stuff? YOU were there too Brittany. There were two pairs of lips almost touching if I recall," Santana blurted out.

"Sanny. It was no big deal, okay? I probably just got a little worked up cause I haven't been laid in like forever," Brittany explained, finishing up with her mascara.

"Yeah…that must be it. Well no harm done, then. I gotta run, I'll be in your office to drop the bomb at lunch time," Santana answered, rushing out the door.

_Oh, I'll be waiting. _Brittany grinned.

…..

"Pierce, these sketches are brilliant! Have you met with Kaplan yet?" Kristen asked as she looked through Brittany's drawings.

"Not yet. But I know this is what he wanted. I'm not worried," Brittany grinned.

"Fuckin slam dunk Pierce. Nice work," she replied.

"Knock knock," Santana peeked her head in the door.

"Baby, is it lunch time already?" Kristen greeted her.

"Oh yeah. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. But I didn't know what to get so I just got some hot dogs from the vendor right in front of the building. Brit, I got yours with ketchup just how you like, even though I still don't get your whole ketchup on hotdogs thing," Santana chuckled, putting it on her desk.

"Thanks Sanny. And if you tried it you'd probably like it," Brittany replied.

"Nah, I'm a mustard girl. Besides, you'll eat ketchup on anything," Santana grinned, handing Kristen her food and taking a bite out of her own.

"Try not to get any on your shirt this time, Pierce," Kristen laughed.

"So Sanny what's new? Anything you feel like talking about? Any big news?" Brittany pried.

"Well I got a pretty interesting job coming up, I'm gonna be helping out a Kia dealership outside the city with their finances for like a week or so. Turns out their office manager has been keeping bills and financial documents in boxes for close to a year now and their ledger hasn't been balanced in just as long. So I'm going in to tear everything a part and catch them up on their books. They're paying me a shitload but it's gonna be grueling," she explained.

"That's great Sanny. What else?" Brittany asked.

"Um…I stopped this morning and got this slammin chocolate chip muffin. It had like just come out of the oven, and the chocolate chips were still melty and amazing…" Santana replied. _**God she is such a dork **_Brittany thought. _**But a fucking cute dork. **_

"The highlight of your day was a muffin baby?" Kristen asked. She looked between Kristen and Brittany, noticing they had no interest in the muffin of the century.

"You guys! It was so good! Did you not hear me say melty chocolate chips? Does it get any better than melty chocolate chips?" Santana gasped. Brittany paid no mind, she was entranced by a dribble of mustard on Santana's chin.

"So fucking cute…" Brittany moaned quietly. Kristen and Santana looked her way simultaneously.

"What'd you say Pierce?" Kristen asked, breaking her from her trance.

"Uh…um. I said, uh…Sanny you have mustard on your chin," she pointed out.

"Oh, I'll get it baby," Kristen offered, and leaned forward, licking it clean off Santana's face.

"Ah! Well I gotta pee," Brittany announced, running into the bathroom quickly and locking the door. She paced back and forth, deep in thought.

_Dump her, just dump her now and then you and I can fuck like animals in every corner of this office. Or we could at least go get a cup of coffee, maybe talk about our future…then we can fuck like animals at home. Just do it Sanny, come on, _Brittany thought to herself. She stopped pacing and pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"So dinner tonight? Balthazar?" Kristen asked.

"Um…tonight's not good, actually," Santana admitted.

"Okay fine, tomorrow night," Kristen replied.

"Um…it's just…uh…" Santana stuttered and Brittany started to get nervous.

"Shh, baby. Hang out with Brit tonight and then tomorrow can be our night. Brittany won't mind," Kristen told her.

"The hell I won't!" Brittany shouted, bursting out of the bathroom, startling them both. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute but she knew she just had to go for broke here.

"I'm sorry but I have something to say. And Kristen, if you want to fire me go ahead. But you guys have to break up," Brittany admitted nervously.

"What? Why?" Kristen asked.

"Because I'm in love with Santana!" Brittany hollered. Santana's heart was in her throat. She felt like she could faint at any moment.

"I love her. And I'm stupid because I didn't realize it until I saw you two together but it's killing me now. I can't see you two together anymore. So if you really don't want to break up then I'll have to leave this job, and I'll have to move out of our apartment, San. I can't take it one more second. I can't take seeing you two kiss and cuddle, I can't take one more sleepless night knowing you're right across the hall but I can't have you. I know you love me too, Sanny. I know you have for a long time and we've wasted eight years not being together and I don't want to waste anymore time. I can see my whole future with you. I can see kids and a house and how we spend our days and nights…and it's all so clear to me that we are meant for each other Sanny. Because I love every single thing about you. I love your beautiful face and your amazing heart. I love how loyal you've always been to me, that you'd do anything for me. I love how you scrunch your nose up when you're thinking really hard. I love how you dance when you cook, and how you sing all the time. I love how you stick your tongue out when you're reading. I love that you're just a kid on the inside, who still likes claw machines and carnival rides and cartoons. I love that you know how I like my pizza and my hot dogs and everything else I like. I love how sometimes when you come inside you forget to take your sunglasses off the top of your head. I love how you fall asleep watching the Weather Channel, but every time I try to turn it off you tell me you were watching that. I love how smart you are, and how funny you are. But most of all I love that when I picture myself loving you, I don't get scared about what the future holds. I see us getting married, having babies, building a home and none of it scares me. So you want your big romantic moment in life Santana, here it is. Here's me, chasing you through the airport, begging you not to get on the plane and just be with me. We've made a lot of stupid mistakes along the way, but I'm ready for forever to start if you are," Brittany poured out. By this point, Santana's face was flooded with tears. Kristen just looked shocked.

"Brittany, you should've just told me you felt this way," Kristen told her.

"I know you two like each other…" Brittany sighed.

"Yeah we do. But if you would've told me this when I asked you to set us up I wouldn't have suggested it," Kristen said. Brittany gulped nervously. She felt terrible, because Kristen looked completely devastated. But she knew she had to take this shot.

"Kristen, I'm sorry. I know what I'm asking isn't fair. But this girl is the love of my life, I know she is," Brittany declared.

"And what if she's the love of my life too? Just because you've known her longer, you get to have her? She should get to decide who she's with. You can't expect her to jump in your arms just because you finally got some guts and said how you feel," Kristen replied.

"I…I know. Santana…I love you. But if you want to be with Kristen I understand. It's my own fault for waiting this long," Brittany pouted.

"Brit…" Santana choked out.

"Santana do you have feelings for her?" Kristen asked.

"I…um…yeah," Santana replied.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Kristen questioned.

"I swear I do…just not…eight years worth of feelings," Santana admitted.

"Santana do you know I've never even had a second date before? And then I meet you and all of a sudden I'm like this romantic, relationshipy kind of person…because you make me feel something I never felt before. Please don't throw it away," Kristen pleaded. Santana could not stop the flood of tears. She was about to break somebody's heart, this was exactly what she didn't want.

"Kristen, I think you're really awesome…and we had something really amazing. But I can't walk away from a chance to be with the girl I've wanted most of my life. Please try and understand that," Santana cried.

"So this is it?" Kristen replied, unable to control as a few tears of her own escaped. Brittany looked on in shock as her best friend actually made the indestructible Kristen Cooper cry.

"I'm so sorry. I still want to be your friend. Can we please be friends?" Santana asked.

"I don't really do friends…" Kristen told her. Santana hung her head in disappointment. She was hating herself for making Kristen feel this way.

"Maybe I just shouldn't date either of you…I don't want to cause any problems…" Santana declared, turning to leave.

"Santana. If you love Brittany, be with Brittany. It's not going to change our work relationship. Business is business. And as for us being friends, I'll try. But I'm not going to lie and say I don't have feelings for you. So maybe just give me some time, okay?" Kristen tried to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry I have to hurt you," Santana replied.

"Yeah me too. Pierce, take care of her, alright? She deserves the best," Kristen announced sadly.

"Yeah I know…" Brittany replied.

"Bye, Santana. I wish you nothing but happiness. Maybe in a few weeks when I feel better, I'll call you. Pierce, take care of things around here. I'm leaving for the day," Kristen said. She kissed Santana's cheek and each of her hands before heading out the door, heartbroken.

"God I destroyed her…" Santana whispered.

"She'll be okay. Don't beat yourself up. You deserve to be happy too," Brittany announced.

"Yeah…I know. This is for the best," Santana nodded.

"So…can we kiss now, or…" Brittany wondered.

"Hang on…I want to say something first," Santana choked, trying to get her tears under control.

"Brit, I've been in love with you basically my entire life. And I've watched you date people who treated you like crap and all I wanted was to show you how much I loved you so you'd never have to go through it again. But I was a coward. And I thought, having you as a friend is probably better than creeping you out and losing you. But that love, it never went away. It got stronger every freakin second of my life and some days it just crushed me. I wanted you so bad. I'm sorry I made you wait this long. But I promise I'm gonna spend the rest of my life giving you everything you want in this world. The house, the wedding, the kids, I see it too, clear as day. I have dreams of what our life will be ten years from now, when we have everything we could ever want, a son and a daughter and a little chocolate lab puppy…" Santana explained.

"Everything's chocolate with you, isn't it?" Brittany giggled.

"Shut up, he's cute! I mean, he will be cute. And the kids will love him. And they're gonna be adorable and fun and creative just like you. I mean, Ben…god he looks just like you…" Santana said.

"Woah. Did you just say Ben?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. Well that was his name in my dream. And he was blonde with blue eyes," Santana told her.

"He was Ben in my dream too! And our daughter's name was…"

"Dillon," they said in unison.

"Oh my God…Santana we dreamt the same family. Could it be…"

"Could it be we finally found where we're meant to be?" Santana asked.

"I think so. We definitely have to call Quinn. She's going to want to take some credit for this," Brittany chuckled.

"Well then, let's give her something good to brag about," Santana grinned, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and crashing their lips together urgently. Almost immediately she deepened the kiss, needing to feel this part of Brittany she had been craving and missing out on for eight long fucking years.

"Mm, Ms. Lopez. That was good, but do I need to remind you this is my workplace?" Brittany joked, licking her lips after the heavenly kiss.

"Well I'm certainly not going to wait until five o clock to kiss you again so what do you suggest we do about it?" Santana asked.

"Hmm, well we could head home for the day and I could start paying you back cause I'm pretty sure you told me last week 'I owe you big'" Brittany grinned, pulling Santana out of the office.

"And there's an extra special 'sexy bedroom edition' of payback coupons waiting at home for you. What do you say?" Brittany proposed.

"Well I guess that's a good start," Santana shrugged, unable to wipe the grin off her face. They walked out of the hand and as they waited for a cab Santana had a horrifying thought.

"Hey Brit?" she called.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied.

"You don't own handcuffs, right?"

_**So all I thought about all damn day was this story and how to improve this chapter. So it's no longer the ending, I'm going to keep going cause that seems to be what you guys want. Please leave some love. It was easy to rewrite Kristen as being devastated cause that's how I feel today! **_

_**Please stay with the story. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for everyone who said they'd stick with this story. I guess I had a cute little ending set in my head from the start and sort of buckled under the pressure of having them finally get together. But now I'm like…why rush? It's Brittana for crying out loud, and you can never have too much Brittana.**_

_**With that in mind, I want to invite you guys to check out my other fic Young at Heart. It's incredibly different from this one, deeper and more serious but if you give it a chance you might like it. **_

Brittany and Santana walked into their apartment hand in hand, both happier than they had ever been. They were finally an official couple and all Santana could think about was how it took her eight years to get here, and she was never turning back.

"Okay, so we're home. I guess we can take off our clothes now right?" Brittany suggested adorably.

"We don't have to do that like immediately, Brit. Especially not if you're nervous," Santana assured her, holding both of her hands and swaying them back and forth.

"I want to…I mean I am nervous, but just because it's you. I mean, it's us. And like…there's all this history, we've been friends forever," Brittany explained.

"Yeah, we have. And I have always wanted to do this with you. So I want it to be perfect. We can wait, Brit. It's okay," she replied.

"No, I want to do it tonight," Brittany told her.

"Okay, but I want it to be like a real date. Like our first real date," Santana declared.

"A date? Sanny I don't want to go back out," Brittany whined.

"So don't. We'll get dressed up and I'll cook and we'll have dinner. And then just like a date, I'll kiss you and you can invite me back to your room, if you want to," Santana explained.

"Okay…that sounds nice. You want help cooking?" Brittany offered.

"It's only 4 in the afternoon silly. Go take a bubble bath, relax, even take a nap if you want. I'll…uh…pick you up at six thirty," Santana winked.

"Can't wait," Brittany smiled and headed off toward the bathroom. Santana glanced in the fridge and through the cabinets only to realize neither of them had been shopping in a week, and unless she wanted their romantic dinner to consist of peanut butter toast and spaghetti with no sauce, she'd have to run to the market.

….Later that night, six thirty to be exact…

Santana knocked three times on Brittany's bedroom door. She had decided on a casual, yet sexy outfit, her favorite jeans, a white collared shirt, the sleeves folded halfway up her forearms, with a black vest over it and her spotless black Chuck Taylor's. Brittany always said Santana looked hot when she dressed this way. Hell, Brittany thought Santana looked hot in anything. But this look was her favorite, and Santana knew it.

Within a few seconds, Brittany opened the door, revealing herself in a beautiful pale green dress Santana was almost certain she'd never seen before. It hugged Brittany's body in all the right places and went beautifully with the black pumps she was wearing. It took all the self control Santana had not to drool.

"Um…you look fantastic," Santana admitted, pulling a single white rose from behind her back and handing it to Brittany.

"Aww, Sanny. It's beautiful! And so are you by the way," Brittany grinned.

"So, are you ready for our date?" Santana asked, offering Brittany her arm. Brittany nodded excitedly and slipped her arm through Santana's.

"I can't wait…where are we going?" Brittany joked as Santana led her out into the living room. Before they got there, Santana flicked the light switch leaving them in mostly darkness. Brittany could see flickers of light coming from in front of the couch.

As they made their way there Brittany couldn't gasp at the sight.

The coffee table that was usually there was gone, and in its place was the comforter from Santana's bed, lay out perfectly flat and covered in white and red rose pedals. There were candles all around the edges, cherry vanilla, Brittany's favorite smell. In the center of the blanket was a picnic basket, two plates and two wine glasses.

"Sanny, this is so amazing…" Brittany sighed.

"It's just getting started," Santana assured her, holding her hand as she helped Brittany sit down on the blanket. Once she was settled she walked to the other side and sat across from Brittany.

"So I was going to make something incredibly fancy…" Santana admitted, opening the picnic basket.

"But when I remembered that I spent the last two weeks of my life being more fancy than I ever wanted to be. And that one of the reasons I love you so much is that we can stay in our pajamas, watching crappy TV and eating Spaghettio's and we have way more fun than all the people out there blowing money on those fancy restaurants. So…I got us this yummy French bread…and some cold cuts…and some chips…and I figured, we'll just have a good old picnic. It doesn't have to be fancy food for it to be fancy right? Because you're here and that's fancy enough for me," Santana explained. Brittany smiled as she watched Santana unpack the basket.

"I love it…but what about the wine glasses?" Brittany asked.

"Ah, yeah. Well wine is a little on the fancy side, so…" Santana began, pulling two cans of grape soda out of the basket, earning a chuckle from Brittany. She cracked one open, pouring half into each of their glasses and raising hers for a toast.

"Here's to…us never having to have that awkward 'want to move in together?' talk," she joked.

"Sanny…" Brittany laughed, still waiting for a real toast. She swirled the soda in her glass and decided to give it a go herself.

"Here's to all the things we know and love about each other. And to a million more we still haven't discovered," Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"Cheers to that," she replied, clinking her glass to Brittany's, still smiling as they both took a sip.

"Oh, that's good. What year is that?" Brittany joked. Santana chuckled and started assembling a sandwich for herself. Brittany looked on adoringly and did the same.

"So what do you do?" Brittany asked as she continued putting food on her plate. Santana looked at her, bewildered.

"What? It's our first date," Brittany smiled, and that was all it took for Santana to play along.

"Okay. I'm an accountant. What do you do?" she replied.

"Oh I'm an interior designer. A pretty good one actually, I just made partner. My boss is a psycho though," she said.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad?" Santana chuckled.

"She's…not evil. But she's got a giant ego and she's power hungry," Brittany shrugged.

"But you like working for her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do actually. Actually she named me partner after she made me convince my roommate to date her. It was stupid of me, but my roommate did it because she's amazing," Brittany smiled.

"Oh yeah? Is your roommate cute?" Santana joked.

"At the moment…yes, very," she grinned. Brittany took a bite out of her sandwich and smiled as Santana was still fiddling with assembling hers.

"You're finicky with your sandwiches huh?" Brittany asked.

"Food is art. It can't be rushed. I treat my food like I treat my women," Santana explained.

"Well in that case, you're gonna be eating all night," Brittany purred.

_**Just wanted to give you guys a little something. I'll post part 2 of the date when I get a chance. Promise I won't make you wait too long. But unfortunately, just like Brittany, my boss is a psycho too and I gotta get to work. **_

_**ENJOY ;) Please review. Please?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry it's been a few days, I know you guys are used to this constantly being updated. Truth is, I've been swamped. Ironically, I got a promotion two days ago! And I didn't even have to beg my best friend to date my boss. **_

_**Hope you guys are still liking the story. I really don't feel like this can go on forever, but what would you all think of a series of their life in the future with the kids and whatnot? Unless you guys would really like it as one epic saga. **_

_**Anyway this is just a little fluffiness, I want to hear from you guys what you'd like to see…so show some love**_

Santana and Brittany had spent the whole night talking and laughing about the things that somehow after being friends for so many years, they didn't know about each other. They talked so long a few of the candles surrounding them were beginning to flicker out.

"Gosh Santana, I really don't remember you being such a badass in high school," Brittany laughed after hearing another one of her stories.

"Are you kidding me? Sure you do, Brit. I was always getting into something," Santana laughed back. They had both taken their shoes off to get more comfortable and were leaning against the front of the couch cuddling.

"Sure, you didn't think before you spoke…like, ever. Got in a few fights, maybe…but I definitely don't remember you and Quinn bombing Lauren Zises' car with mustard packs from the cafeteria," Brittany chuckled, lazily playing with Santana's fingers.

"That's because I didn't want you to find out. Because I was madly in love with you, even back then, and I didn't think you'd go for a bad girl like me. Plus, it was mostly Quinn. She's a bad influence on me," Santana replied.

"Yeah, right. I think it's the other way around," she responded.

"What? No way! I'm always behaved until Quinn comes to town, then once she gets here, bam! It's like nonstop partying and immaturity until she leaves. Coincidence?" Santana pointed out.

"No…no coincidence, you two are just animals stuck in your youth. It's so ridiculous when you get together, and who always has to clean up the mess? Me. That's why I didn't tell you last time she came to town. Well, that and you were…vacationing with your girlfriend," Brittany teased in a snooty accent. This earned a scoff and a hair ruffling from Santana.

"Ex girlfriend, thank you very much. I've moved onto much sexier, exotic game," Santana smiled.

"Aw. I'm glad I finally got the guts to ask you out. If I would've waited for you to make a move we might've had our first kiss on my death bed," Brittany laughed.

"Hey now, I made plenty of moves. You know, in my head. Or while I was cuddling with my body pillow version of Brittany, now she was totally into me," Santana winked.

"Gosh you are such a dork!" Brittany laughed.

"You love it. And by the way, little miss confident, you never did ask me out. You confessed all those feelings of love and whatnot, but I never got a real offer. And I left a millionaire for you, so it better be good," Santana teased, pulling her hand from Brittany's and crossing her arms.

"Hmm…okay. Santana…my whole life, I've never really known who I am. I know what I do, and I know what I want…but it wasn't until recently I figured out that you're the answer to all the above. You're what I want, and you are the biggest part of who I am. And eventually you'll be who I do…" Brittany started with a cheesy grin. Santana couldn't hold back a chuckle as Brittany reached across the blanket, taking the twist tie that came off the bread bag and fiddling with it.

"So I guess what I want to say…what I've wanted to say pretty much for the last month or so…is that I can't imagine anything more perfect than you. Ever since we were little, you were the only thing that made sense to me. We just go together. We've been roommates for like five years now right? And I think it's because neither of us saw any kind of future with anybody else. We both knew we'd get to this point eventually, and I'm so happy we did because now we can work on our forever. So…Sanny bear, my best friend, the love of my life, my soul mate, my forever…will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany asked. She had fashioned the twist tie into a circular shape and held it up. Santana couldn't help grinning like an idiot at the makeshift ring.

"Hell yeah I will," she replied, holding her hand up and letting Brittany slide the piece of plastic onto her finger. She examined it for a moment before looking up at Brittany.

"Very crafty, my love. But…I want to say something to you as well," Santana announced, picking up a rose from the blanket.

"I always thought love sucked. Because I loved you since I was like fifteen and was too damn petrified to do anything about it. I hate myself for that, but at the same time…I feel like I've learned so much about you, so much I wouldn't have wanted to learn any other way. Because now I know I'll never take you for granted. I've waited so long for a moment like this one…played it over and over in my head, what I would do and what I would say…and then I realized, you deserve so much more than that. You deserve me, just…vulnerable and emotionally open and spontaneous. So here's me, laying it all out there Brittany. Because keeping it all inside didn't do either of us any damn good. Here's me, saying I love you, and I want this life with you. I want to take weekend trips with you, and take you to work dinners and introduce you as my girlfriend, and one day my fiancée. I want us to find some old house upstate and spend our weekends in old crummy clothes fixing it up together until it looks exactly how we want it. I want a mail box out front that says the Lopez's or the Pierces or the Lopez- Pierces or whatever the hell we decide! I want us to spend our Saturday nights being totally lame and folding our laundry together, and passing out snuggled up halfway through some boring lifetime movie. SUV's in the driveway! A pool in the backyard! A puppy! I even want to have Puerto Rican bear babies with you, whatever the hell that means. So from now on, there's no fear and there's no holding back. There's just love and us and the future," Santana rambled, yanking the head of the rose off the stem and tucking it behind Brittany's ear.

"I want all that too," Brittany choked out. Without another word she leaned over, crashing her lips into Santana's urgently. Santana groaned into the kiss, cupping Brittany's face as Brittany focused her energy on pushing Santana down onto her back.

"Ow…ow," Santana whimpered once she was flush against the blanket.

"What?" Brittany groaned, separating their mouths.

"Thorns…" she whined, trying to sit up, but Brittany held her in place.

"Brittany, I literally have thorns in my ass, let me up," she complained, but found her efforts futile against Brittany's upper body strength.

"Deal with it, baby. Don't kill the moment," Brittany purred, leaning down to kiss her again. Santana reached her arms down to cup Brittany's ass, which she couldn't get enough of the way it was crammed perfectly into this dress she was wearing. As soon as she had two handfuls of perfectly succulent flesh, she felt a giggle against her lips.

"Now whose killing the mood?" Santana questioned, not moving her hands, but looking at Brittany curiously.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, gosh we've never done this before," Brittany replied, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah I know, we haven't…but I have, and you have…like separately. Hasn't anybody ever touched your butt before?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Okay…I'm cool, let's do this," she replied, leaning in for yet another kiss. Santana slid her arms up Brittany's back, heading for the zipper on her dress when she felt more giggles coming from Brittany.

"Really?" she groaned against Brittany's lips.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me…I've wanted this for so long," Brittany blushed.

"I know…maybe we're just nervous. I mean, I've got an ass full of thorns, and you can't stop laughing anytime I go near yours…maybe we should wait," Santana suggested.

"You think?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I'm nervous, you obviously are…this is a fucking big step for us. We should wait until we're ready. I love you, and this is forever for me, so I want our first time to be perfect," Santana announced.

"I love you too. And my rule is usually four dates before I put out…" Brittany replied.

"Four dates huh?" Santana chuckled.

"Yeah. Two dates longer than the sluts, one date shorter than the prudes. I'm four date Pierce," she grinned.

"God you're fucking cute. Help me up," Santana whined, holding out her hand for Brittany. Brittany stood up and pulled Santana with her. The two walked around the living room, blowing out the remaining candles before meeting behind the couch and lacing their fingers together. They walked back the hallway to where their bedrooms were right across from each other.

"Well, four date Pierce, your place or mine?" Santana grinned, gesturing between the two doors.

"Better be yours. I don't want you getting ass thorns all over my place. My roommate will kill me," Brittany smiled back.

"Sounds like a bitch," Santana laughed, pulling Brittany into her bedroom.

"She's actually pretty damn adorable," Brittany replied, closing the bedroom door behind her.

_**I just wanted this to be cute and silly! Because I was thinking, they were both so clumsy and nervous when they were flirting, I didn't think in the realm of this story they'd just have sex immediately. I thought it'd be fun to throw more nervous/awkward San and Brit in there. **_

_**Please leave some love! Hope I didn't lose all you guys cause I took so long :(**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I just want to thank you all again for continuing to support this story. I know I really slowed down with updates, I really am trying to figure out a good way to keep this going without ruining the integrity of the original story line, but so many of you wanted it to continue. So I really think I came up with a good way to do that and I hope you all like it. **_

_**Also, don't mind the shameless plugging here, but if you haven't checked out my other story Young at Heart, please do! And for the few people that asked me about Breaking Down, yes I know it's been ages. I lost motivation for a while but if you want to see more, I will definitely work on it. **_

_**This next chapter, for my sanity's sake, skips ahead a few weeks from where we left off. **_

Brittany awoke suddenly with a sharp gasp after an incredibly strange dream. She rubbed at her sleepy eyes, already starting to forget what the dream was, and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. She yawned, seeing it was about eight thirty, and turned her head to glance beside her. Santana was still unconscious, her arm draped lazily over Brittany's chest as she snored softly. Brittany grinned at the drool dangling from the corner of Santana's mouth. Today was Sunday, Santana's favorite day since they had become a couple, because it meant sleeping in, French toast for breakfast, and endless cuddles while they typically stayed in pajamas watching TV all day.

Brittany loved these days too, having Santana all to herself for an entire day was magical, and even then sometimes it didn't feel like enough. There was nothing she loved more than a PJ-clad, sleepy, snuggly Santana with a belly full of yummy French toast. That's what Sundays were all about.

So today, like every Sunday, Brittany crawled out of bed, careful not disturb Santana. She always wanted to make sure Santana stayed asleep until the aroma of her sinfully sweet breakfast wafted back to the bedroom. She followed her routine like usual, getting the newspaper from outside the door of their apartment and setting it at Santana's place at the table. Next she pulled out orange juice and two glasses. She started cracking eggs into a bowl, mixing in the cinnamon and vanilla. As she prepared the stove to get the pan hot, she glanced around and chuckled at the fact that they had only been dating a little while and they already acted like they were married. Whether it was the way Brittany prepared a breakfast that consistently knocked Santana's socks off, or the way last week Santana had gone out in the pouring down rain to get Brittany more tampons because she was too crampy to get out of bed, Brittany knew it in her heart that she was exactly where she was meant to be. Santana was her soul mate, and nobody could convince her otherwise.

Almost as soon as the first piece hit the pan, Santana emerged from Brittany's bedroom in full blown adorable sleep mode, as Brittany called it. Bed head, one pant leg shimmied up higher than the other, two different colored socks and squinty eyes.

"Mmm…you're the best girlfriend ever," Santana mumbled, taking a seat at the table, rubbing her eyes.

"Nope, that's definitely you, baby," Brittany chuckled, pouring Santana a glass of juice and walking it over to the table.

"Call it a tie?" came Santana's reply as she grinned up toward Brittany. Brittany leaned down placing a quick kiss on Santana's lips, smoothing her bed head down with her hands.

"Read your paper, goofball, before you make me burn your breakfast," Brittany grinned, scampering back off into the kitchen.

"Yes dear," she replied. Brittany watched lovingly as Santana flipped through the pages of the paper, laughing when she read something funny, or tisk tisking when she was reading something terrible about the world. She thought to herself how she'd love this for the rest of her life, waking up and making breakfast while watching Santana read the paper, then watching her scramble around with their kids trying to get them ready for school while she packed their lunches and made sure all the sketching tools they borrowed for "arts and crafts" the night before were back in her briefcase.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Santana asked, noticing Brittany's far off gaze.

"Huh? Uh…nothing. Just…what do you want to do today?" she wondered, piling a stack of French toast onto each plate.

"I actually have to go out for a little bit. Work stuff," Santana shrugged.

"Work stuff? It's Sunday! Your office is closed," Brittany pointed out.

"I know, baby. But I got this new client…well, I might have this new client. She's young, like 22 and inherited a fortune from her Aunt. She has no clue about finances and part of the deal in the Aunt's will was that she use some of the money to hire herself an accountant on retainer, and for whatever reason, even though I've never heard of this dead woman, she recommended me. She's worth a god damn fortune, so I want to score this one, but she's not making it easy. So far we've only talked on the phone, she won't come to my office until we meet somewhere else face to face, said she wants to get me off my home turf so we can really talk shop. So, we're having a business lunch today," Santana explained.

"So, it's Sunday, our day that we always spend together, and instead you're taking some twenty two year old millionaire out to lunch?" Brittany replied.

"Babe, it's business. This would be good for us! A big chunk of change to put toward our future, you know? Hell, if I work this right, this broad could literally buy us a house!" Santana exclaimed, digging into her breakfast.

"You don't know what she looks like?" Brittany wondered.

"No babe, I haven't met her yet," she replied.

"What if she's hot? Like really hot, hotter than me?" Brittany pouted.

"Impossible, first of all. And second of all, honey, it's just work! We're going to talk numbers and she's going to write me a big fat check. Just sit back and think of the money and all the things we can do with it," Santana tried to assure her.

"But I wanted to cuddle you all day," she whined.

"Just have a you day. I'll only be gone a couple hours, so you can do whatever you want. Take a nice bubble bath, do your nails, take a nap. Relax baby, just cause I have to go to work doesn't mean your day off is ruined," Santana suggested.

"Fine. But for the record, if this girl is hot, you're doing everything over the phone from now on," Brittany warned. She really hoped this girl was a dog. The idea of somebody in a restaurant having lunch with her girlfriend really pissed her off.

…Later…

"Hi, are you Santana Lopez?" a young girl asked, causing Santana to look up from her Blackberry where she sat at the restaurant.

"Ah, yes. You must be Hannah," she stood up and shook hands with the young, stunning brunette in front of her.

"I love that dress. Where'd you get it?" the girl commented, scoping her eyes over the navy blue material that hugged Santana's body so perfectly.

"Oh, uh…my girlfriend got it for me a while back. But thanks. Did you find the place okay?" she asked, returning to her seat.

"Oh, yeah. My Aunt has lived in the city her whole life, so I know my way around. We should get some wine, you want some wine?" she suggested.

"Wine, huh? It's barely noon," Santana observed, looking at her watch.

"So what? We're rich, that's what rich people do. We whine about problems that aren't really problems, and we start drinking when the sun comes up. So...tell me about your girlfriend," she announced, snapping her fingers in hopes to draw over a waiter.

"She's an interior decorator. A very good one, actually. She just won an award for a loft she designed in Soho," Santana explained with a grin.

"Uh huh, uh huh, that's great. A decorator, huh? My aunt was a decorator for a while. Where did you meet her?" she asked.

"Back in high school. But, um…we should get down to business, right? Unfortunately I don't have much time to kill, my girlfriend's a little pissed about me working on a Sunday so after we wrap up here I gotta jet and get her some flowers or something," Santana explained.

…Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you Quinn, I just don't feel right about this," Brittany babbled to Quinn from the back of the cab she was riding in.

"Brittany, it sounds like the girl is just a client. Santana has tons of clients," Quinn explained.

"Yeah but they're all old, bloated CEO's of companies or straight, married women. Not hot 22 year olds!" Brittany cried.

"You don't even know if she's hot! You haven't even seen her," Quinn told her.

"Well that's about to change," Brittany replied.

"Brittany, what did you do?" she asked.

"I'm just going to get a look at this girl. Just so I can calm myself down," Brittany said. As the cab came to a stop she threw a wrinkled 20 dollar bill at the driver and stumbled out right up to the restaurant's front window.

"Brittany this is a bad idea," Quinn announced.

"Oh God…" Brittany gasped at the sight in front of her.

"What? What is it?" Quinn asked.

"She's hot Quinn! She's young and hot and she's sharing a bottle of wine with my girlfriend! Damn it, I knew it!" Brittany hollered.

"Brit, it's a business lunch. Santana probably just wanted to sweeten the deal and show off a little. Surely you've had enough business lunches to understand it's all about kissing ass," Quinn explained.

"No, fuck that. She's in there flirting with Santana. I'm going in there," Brittany announced.

"Brit, no! Come on, it's wrong. I thought you didn't believe in confrontation," Quinn reminded her.

"No, but I believe in gorgeous, young hot strangers who hit on my girlfriend! I'm not putting up with it, we worked too hard to be together, this hooch isn't ruining it," Brittany announced. She hung up the phone and slid it into her purse, storming through the front door of the restaurant.

_**Gotta love jealous Brit. What will happen next? **_

_**Review :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you guys for the kind reviews :) I'm so glad you liked the new chapter. But then again who doesn't love a little jealous Brit?  
>Today I am moving and also have a red carpet benefit for my boss so I thought I'd get you a new chapter nice and early before I'm too tiredtipsy to write!**_

_**Enjoy and as always, review :)**_

Brittany stormed in the restaurant purposefully, right past the host at the front.

"Um, excuse me miss, do you have a reservation?" he asked, trying to catch up with her.

"Back off, Jeeves. I'm not in the mood," she continued to make her way through the dining room, towards Santana's table. Without breaking her gate she grabbed a vacant chair and swung it around, taking a seat close to Santana.

"B…Brittany, what are you doing here?" Santana stuttered, choking on her wine.

"Um…well, you uh, forgot your…your jacket," Brittany replied, sliding her jacket off her shoulders and laying it in Santana's lap.

"That's your jacket, Brit," Santana pointed out.

"Oh. Well, what's mine is yours baby, you know that," Brittany smiled. Santana scrunched up her nose in thought until her client cleared her throat from across the table.

"Oh, right, sorry. Uh, Hannah, this is my girlfriend, Brittany. Brit, this is my client, Hannah," Santana introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany. So you ran all the way down here just to bring her the wrong jacket, huh?" she questioned.

"That's right. I ran all the way here from the apartment we've shared for eight years. I guess I got the jackets mixed up because they were both on our bed. Our bed that we both sleep in. It's hard to tell what's what since most of the time our clothes end up being thrown all over the room," she explained, sending a searing gaze toward the girl while petting Santana's forearm.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana whispered.

"I'm great baby! You know why? Because I have you, and nothing's ever going to come between us, right? Nothing," Brittany replied.

"Okay, Brit. Can you have this epiphany later, at home? I'm trying to do business here," Santana said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you. But go on, go on. You know I love hearing you talk numbers," Brittany declared, scooting her chair closer and laying her head on Santana's shoulder, still gazing at Hannah across the table. Hannah knew what Brittany was doing, she was marking her territory. Hannah shot a smug grin Brittany's way, excited in a sense because she loved a challenge.

"Actually if you don't mind, Brittany, this is kind of a private meeting," Hannah announced, pouring more wine into Santana's glass for effect.

"And what if I do mind?" she replied, snaking an arm around Santana's back and stroking her fingers through Santana's long, silky hair.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, shocked at her girlfriend's bluntness.

"What? I just want to spend time with you!" Brittany replied.

"Honey, I'm working. We talked about this at home. We will hang out later, but I can't do this right now okay? Here is some money for a cab, I will see you at home. I won't be long, okay?" Santana promised, handing Brittany some money.

"Okay, fine. But before I go," she grabbed Santana's cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a searing kiss with plenty of tongue that caused Hannah to start tapping her foot rapidly under the table. After about ten seconds or so she pulled away, with one last swipe of her tongue across Santana's mouth. Santana's eyes fluttered open as her signature dorky grin appeared, showing Brittany she had accomplished her goal of kissing Santana into a speechless oblivion. After a kiss like that, Santana was always putty in her hands.

"Bye baby," Brittany grinned, making sure to shoot one last knowing glance at Hannah before sauntering off out of the restaurant. As she waited for a cab, she noticed an abundance of missed calls from Quinn. Without hesitation, she called her back to tell her everything went according to plan.

"Brittany, you idiot, what did you do?" Quinn picked up.

"Relax Quinn. Mission accomplished. I just made sure that bitch knows Santana is mine," Brittany explained, getting into a cab that pulled up.

"She probably thought you were insane! I guarantee all you did was confuse her and embarrass Santana," Quinn guessed.

"No way. I gave Santana some killer lip lock, and you should've seen her face. It was not a kiss she will forget anytime soon. She'll be thinking about me the rest of the day," Brittany grinned.

"Yeah, either that or you turned her the hell on and left her with a hot twenty two year old," Quinn pointed out. Brittany's jaw dropped at the realization.

"Shit…" she replied.

…Later…

Santana stepped through the door, seeing Brittany sitting anxiously in the living room recliner.

"San, I…" she started.

"No, no. Me first. What the hell was that Brittany? Interrupting a business lunch? Why would you do that?" Santana asked, putting down her brief case.

"I just have a bad feeling about her is all. Admittedly, I didn't handle it well but baby, even you have to admit there's something not right about her," Brittany pointed out.

"No I don't, I don't have to admit that, because she seems perfectly normal to me. She's just a kid, what kind of vendetta could she possibly have?" Santana wondered.

"She's young, hot, rich…she was looking at you like you were a damn lollipop and she just wanted to suck on you all afternoon!" Brittany whined.

"Brittany, you're imagining things. She's not into me," Santana replied.

"You never see when people are into you, San! You're like blind when it comes to that. You didn't pick up the hints when I was into you, I had to tell you when Kristen was into you! You just have low self esteem sometimes so you see yourself as this big dork that nobody could ever see in a sexual way. But NEWSFLASH, Santana. You're fucking hot as hell! You're like the sexiest person on this planet, and yeah you're a dork but it's one of the sexiest things about you. So you go to this meeting and drink wine and start doing all your dorky accounting talk, how would she not fall for that? You're the hottest dork ever," Brittany rambled.

"Baby…that was really sweet. But please don't get insecure okay? One of the best things about our relationship is how we have faith in each other. You're the only one for me. I pined after you for eight years of my life, I'm not going to screw it up, okay?" Santana assured her.

"Okay. I'll try," Brittany agreed, leaning forward for a kiss.

"I'm not really that much of a dork am I?" Santana pouted.

"The biggest," Brittany giggled back.

"Not the biggest. Probably not even top ten," Santana argued.

"You're probably right. Say, go put on your Batman shirt and your pajama pants and I'll get you one of your Yoo-hoos with a crazy straw like you like it and we'll play that special edition Nintendo Monopoly you had to have for your last birthday," Brittany chuckled.

"Fine, I will! But Batman is cool, and Yoo-hoo is delicious, and I'm going to win so hard because I rule at Monopoly," Santana taunted.

"Whatever you say, dork," Brittany smiled.

…Meanwhile…

Hannah sat at the bar at the restaurant, after Santana had left. She ordered herself another drink as she dialed her cell phone.

"Go," she heard from the other end.

"Phase one is complete," Hannah explained.

"Good work. I knew the Sunday lunch would drive her crazy. Time for phase two…"

_**So I'm not one for cliffhangers but there ya go. I'll update as soon as I get time, in the meantime please review :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So I'm going to treat you all to an update now because I'm moving into my new house Saturday and have no clue when I'll be able to get internet hook up. It's gonna be rough. But anyway, if I can update again tomorrow I certainly will but no promises. Just stay with me please!**_

_**This chapter skips a small period of time, maybe a week or two, and takes place on Santana's birthday. **_

Santana was halfway through her morning shower when she caught a wiff of the heavenly aroma wafting through her apartment. She grinned excitedly, recognizing the smell immediately. Birthday pancakes.

It was a tradition going back to the near beginning of their friendship, and Santana would have to admit it was her favorite of their traditions. Every year on September 8th, Santana would get up early to prepare a giant stack of peach pancakes for Brittany's special birthday breakfast. And every year on November 2nd, Brittany would prepare an equally huge stack of M&M pancakes for Santana's birthday, because 'they looked so much more festive than just chocolate chip'.

It was something Santana looked forward to every year, so she rushed with the rest of her shower, toweled off and slapped on her outfit for work. As she made her way into the dining room, she rubbed her hands together anxiously at the thought of her delicious breakfast. Instead of colorful pancakes, though, her eyes were met with a much tastier treat.

On the dining room table was Brittany, completely naked, with her back arched staring Santana straight in the eye. Her lady bits were smothered in glorious mounds of whipped cream, and she was wearing a cardboard party hat for good measure.

"Oh…my…God…" Santana whispered breathlessly.

"Happy birthday, Sanny," Brittany purred, wiggling her chest provocatively.

"I…you…um…wow…" she replied, inching ever closer to the table.

"They were out of birthday cake," she smiled deviously, curling her finger seductively, beckoning Santana forward.

"You…you look…yum…" Santana practically drooled.

"Get up here, San. You have to have your desert before your breakfast gets cold," Brittany ordered, and that was all it took for Santana to spring up onto the table, attacking Brittany's lips with her own. Some of the whipped cream got on Santana's outfit, but she didn't care. All her energy was focused on the beautiful girl below her, and licking that whipped cream off until her tongue was numb.

"Mm…Sanny…" Brittany moaned as Santana nibbled on her neck. She moved down toward her chest, leaving a trail of wet, eager kisses until she finally reached one cream-smothered breast. She dove in eagerly, lapping up the white goodness one tantalizing stroke at a time, leaving Brittany writhing underneath her.

"This is the best fucking birthday ever," Santana groaned as she moved over to the other breast, this time sucking the mound of cream right off and proceeding to latch her mouth around Brittany's erect nipple. Brittany gasped out in pleasure to the wondrous movements of Santana's magical tongue.

Once Santana was positive Brittany's chest was spotless, she moved her way down, kissing each muscle of Brittany's toned stomach, thanking her lucky stars that her girlfriend was this hot. She locked eyes with Brittany before diving in to claim the rest of her gift. With almost no warning, Santana's mouth plunged through the mound of whipped cream, eagerly colliding with Brittany's drenched folds.

"Oh God, Sanny…yes…yes…" Brittany whimpered, feeling Santana's expert tongue and lips work their way around her throbbing sex with some sort of erotic finesse. _Holy shit_ Brittany thought, _she really knows what she's doing. _

Any coherent thoughts implode in Brittany's mind as Santana begins sucking furiously on Brittany's clit. She thrusts her hips upward uncontrollably, her pleasure filled moans getting louder by the second.

"Sanny, I'm close. Uhhh….mmm, yeah Sanny! Yes!" Brittany hollered as she approached her orgasm. She grabbed fistfuls of Santana's hair as her hips began to buck uncontrollably. Santana was grinning like an idiot as she lapped up the remains of Brittany's epic climax, licking her slowly and gently as she came back down from her high.

"Holy shit…that was awesome," Brittany panted, smiling as Santana crawled up and cuddled close to her.

"That was the best birthday present I ever got," Santana replied.

"Well don't get too smug yet, Sanny bear. That was just the beginning. I have a huge surprise for you later. Plus you have to open all your actual presents! And I guess I should warm up those pancakes…" Brittany chuckled.

"Huge surprise huh? Are you going to cover yourself in pizza next? Cause that's about all that could be more awesome than what just happened," Santana grinned.

"No, nice try, but I'm not going to get third degree burns just so you can 'get your za' on," Brittany responded.

"But babe…I got a third degree burn for you once!" Santana whined.

"You got wasted with Quinn and started throwing hot candle wax at each other. How was that 'for me'?" Brittany laughed.

"Cause I said 'Hey Brits, look at this!' before I did it," Santana smiled.

"Ah, yeah. That was a classy, classy night. I especially had fun scraping the wax off the hardwood floor after it dried and trying to keep you guys from making grape jell-o in the bath tub," Brittany laughed.

"That totally would've worked by the way," Santana scoffed.

"We only had one box and it was blueberry! But you were convinced you could make it grape," she argued.

"Cause grapes fuckin' rule, baby. So what's my surprise?" Santana wondered.

"Nope, you just have to wait until later, birthday girl," Brittany winked.

…later…

Santana was in her office, working on a huge stack of paperwork, wishing she was somewhere, anywhere else on her birthday. It was already getting close to lunchtime and she felt like she wasn't making any progress in the pile of papers on her desk.

"Ms. Lopez, you have a visitor," her secretary paged her, and Santana replied to send them in. She knew she didn't have any appointments, so she figured it was Brittany stopping by with a special birthday lunch.

A few moments later, a tall brunette stepped into Santana's office in very high pumps, a trench coat and an outfit obviously too skimpy to be seen underneath it.

"Santana?" the girl asked, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" Santana wondered.

"I'm supposed to tell you happy birthday, from Brittany," the girl grinned, starting to unbutton her trench coat. Santana's jaw dropped as the coat slid off the girl's shoulder's, revealing her in a very skimpy school girl's outfit.

_Brittany got me a stripper? No way, no way! How is…why would she…wait a minute…is this my surprise? Holy shit! Brittany got me a stripper for my birthday. What do I do? What do I do? Okay, just relax. Wait, maybe it's a test. But why would she do that? That's not even fair. Maybe she just thought I'd like it. Okay, you need to speak now, this girl probably thinks you're insane. Talk, Santana, talk! Use words, any words will do!_

"So um…your boobs are nice," Santana stuttered.

_You should've just stayed quiet._

"Are you ready for your present?" the girl asked.

"Brittany really sent you? Did she say why? Is this a test?" Santana pried the stripper for information.

"Will you just relax and enjoy this? It's your birthday, free pass on all questionable activities!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well…if it's from Brittany…" Santana shrugged.

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxx

Santana was nervous as she stepped off the elevator onto her floor, heading toward her apartment. The girl said Brittany sent her…but she still couldn't help feeling guilty for letting the girl dance around her office. She had politely declined the lap dance she was offered, because that felt too much like cheating. And to her, that just begged the question, why would Brittany even want her looking at or touching another girl? She sighed to herself, hoping that the rest of the night was honestly a little calmer, but she'd had hot sex for breakfast, and a strip tease for lunch, so she somehow doubted Brittany was going to tone things down for dinner.

As she walked in the front door she grinned excitedly at what she saw.

"Quinn fucking Fabray! Oh my God!" she exclaimed, rushing over to hug her best friend she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Happy birthday, San. Brit snuck me into the city. We are going to party our asses off tonight!" Quinn exclaimed, earning a high five from Santana.

"Told you it'd be worth the wait, Sanny. So what do you think? You like your surprise?" Brittany grinned.

"I thought I already got my surprise?" Santana wondered.

"Um…no, I told you, your surprise was for after work. And here it is," Brittany pointed out, confused.

"What about the surprise you sent me during work?" Santana asked.

"Sanny what are you talking about?" came Brittany's reply.

"Um…you know…the…the dancer…girl…stripper…thing," Santana mumbled.

"What? You had a stripper in your office?" Brittany gasped.

"Baby…it's okay, Quinn doesn't care. She told me you sent her as a birthday present. But don't worry, I didn't touch her or anything. I figured you wouldn't like that," Santana replied.

"Damn right I wouldn't, that's why I wouldn't send you a stripper in the first place!" Brittany hollered.

"What? Brit, she said you sent her! She said happy birthday from Brittany! I swear she did!" Santana panicked.

"I didn't…you know how I feel about that stuff," Brittany pouted.

"Baby please don't be mad. I swear I thought it was you. I was stupid to think that. But I didn't do anything. Most of the time I was like…freaking out about what it meant. At least now I know I'm not crazy. It was probably one of the pervs in my office. I'm sorry baby, I really am. Please don't be mad," Santana begged.

"I'm not mad…I'm just…it's weird, right?" Brittany asked, looking at both Quinn and Santana.

"It is pretty weird," Quinn agreed.

"I know it's weird, baby but I'll give those pigs hell tomorrow. Let's just try to enjoy our night okay? Please? Quinny's in town and there's like 4 bars out there calling our names," Santana smiled, pulling Brittany in for a hug.

"I love you," she whispered, rubbing Brittany's back reassuringly.

"I love you too," Brittany replied.

"Let's drink bitches!" Quinn hollered, leading them to grab their coats and head out to the bar.

_**So, like I said, I really want to try to do another chapter tomorrow, we'll see how things go. Next up will be some drunk Quinntana bonding, you guys dig? And then after that just bare with me until I get my internet hooked up. **_

_**Review! :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well I'm finally back. My sincere apologies that I neglected this for so long. Moving took longer than I thought, work has been crazy because my co-worker got arrested and I have been working around the clock. I also lost motivation due to an awful case of writer's block. **_

_**Review, please be kind :)**_

"Another drink for you, hun?" the bartender, a friend of Brittany and Santana's after many years of frequenting the bar, called to Brittany over the loud music playing in the bar. Brittany grinned back politely, swirling the last sip of her vodka cranberry around in her glass.

"Nah, thanks. I have to stay somewhat sober," she explained, gesturing toward Santana and Quinn who were a few feet away dancing like fools.

"Ah. Driving tonight?" she wondered, clearing the empty glasses some patrons had left behind.

"Um…more like babysitting? You know how those two get when they drink together," Brittany chuckled.

"More power to you, girl. That stuff sort of loses its humor when you've been working in a bar as long as I have," the girl commented.

"Well it is her birthday. I just want her to have a good time," Brittany replied, knocking back the rest of her drink.

"You tappin that yet?" she asked, causing Brittany to choke a bit on her drink.

"Erica!" she exclaimed.

"What? Come on, you've been giving that girl 'fuck me' eyes since I met ya'll," she pointed out, earning a slight chuckle from Brittany.

"Well…if you must know, yes, we are together now," she admitted, unable to hold back a grin.

"Thatta girl, Brit. What made you finally grow the lady balls?" she asked, wiping down the bar with a cloth.

"Watching her date someone else and holding all my feelings in until I erupted in jealousy and spewed molten crazy all over both of them. Luckily for me she felt the same way, though," Brittany explained, smirking as she watched and listened as Santana and Quinn tried to sing along to the song blaring through the speakers in the bar.

"That's my girl," she smiled, high fiving Brittany.

"Beer down here!" a customer yelled, earning the girl's attention.

"Talk to you later, Brit. Go dance with your woman," she winked and headed to the other side of the bar. Brittany got up from her stool and started walking over to Quinn and Santana, who were grossly preoccupied in some serious robot moves as she approached.

"Hey baby," Brittany cooed, earning an instant smile from her girlfriend.

"Brit Brit! Tell Quinn I robot way better than her," Santana pleaded, showing Brittany some of her best moves.

"That shit's weak, Lopez! You robot like a baby octopus," Quinn laughed, combating with a few steps of her own.

"Really guys? You're fighting over who's the best dancer when we all know it's me? That's like me and Quinn fighting over whose the most Puerto Rican," Brittany pointed out.

"Oh! I win that one, suck it Fabray!" Santana gloated, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"You two are like ten year olds when you drink," Brittany commented.

"So? Baby I was cool when I was ten," Santana winked.

"Baby, you were in math club when you were ten," Brittany laughed.

"Bahaha! Math club!" Quinn laughed, spilling some of her drink.

"Shut up brace face! I got a trophy for math club. And that trophy helped me lose my virginity!" Santana bragged, earning an eyebrow arch from Brittany.

"You didn't lose your virginity when you were ten! You're such a liar! You didn't have sex till like tenth grade with Sarah Jenkins and that was only because you wrote her chem paper for her!" Quinn argued.

"Yeah but Jenny Myers let me touch her boobs when we were twelve cause she said that nerds are hot! Nerds are hot, right baby?" Santana questioned.

"Sure baby," Brittany agreed.

"Groping Jenny Myers over her argyle sweater while some random Nsync song played on the boom box in your room is hardly losing your virginity," Quinn laughed.

"You weren't there Quinn! You didn't feel the feelings!" Santana cried.

"Baby relax. It was fifteen years ago. Let's just dance okay?" Brittany suggested, pulling Santana close to her.

"Hell yeah!" Santana exclaimed, grinding her body against Brittany to the beat of the song.

Meanwhile, across the dance floor…

"So what do you want us to do again?" a petite brunette asked as she sipped on her drink.

"How many times do I have to explain it? You go dance with the blonde, the tall one in the blue dress. Don't take no for an answer. And you…" the woman began, gesturing to the other girl that was with them, "you go start a fight with the other blonde that's with them. To distract her. Once you two are arguing, that's your cue to get really handsy with Brittany. Dry hump her for all I care, just do whatever you have to do to get Santana all fired up. Don't back down when her and Brittany start arguing. Just let it happen. And when Santana storms out of here, pissed and sad and jealous, I'll just casually be walking by and she'll have a shoulder to cry on. It's fool proof," she explained.

"How do you know that?" the taller girl asked.

"Because, Lindsay, I just do. I already have Brittany all kinds of jealous. I hired a girl to play her 'rich client who inherited all my money' and she's totally buying it, spending all this time working with her and Brittany hates it. Not to mention I sent a stripper to her office today. Once they start doubting each other, the chips will fall into place. This is the final lynch pin in the plan, so don't screw it up!"

"Hmm…can't we just go make out in your limo instead?" the girl asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No. Now Megan, go dance with blonde number 1, and Lindsay, go spill your drink on blonde number 2. And I'll be outside waiting for my sexy Latina princess. Make it believable!" she ordered and headed outside to wait.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" Megan asked, forcing herself between Brittany and Santana, grinding herself onto Brittany forcefully.

"Um, actually, I was dancing with my girlfriend," Brittany pointed out, trying to squirm away.

"Yeah, back off!" Santana whined.

"Chill out, lady just one dance!" the girl hollered.

"Hey, random bimbo! She doesn't want to dance with you!" Quinn interjected, approaching the two to pry them apart. Before she could get anywhere, she was met with a harsh collision on her right side and an ice cold drink sloshing down her dress.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I totally didn't see you there," Lindsay commented. Quinn scoffed at the uncomfortable wetness of her clothes and took a step forward.

"Yeah, really? This is a fucking dance floor, Einstein, why don't you watch where you're walking!" Quinn hollered, tossing the remainder of her drink into the girl's face.

"Bitch!" the girl yelled, lunging forward and slapping Quinn in the face.

"Mm, god you're so hot. Kiss me," Megan groaned, moving her hands from the tight grip they had on Brittany's hips to her face and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Okay that's it!" Santana yelled, grabbing at the girl's hair to pull her off Brittany. Instead of letting go the girl swatted a hand back, clocking Santana right in the eye.

"Ow!" she cried, stumbling back to where Quinn and Lindsay were still scuffling.

"San!" Brittany hollered, squirming out of the girl's grasp.

"This was a six hundred dollar dress you just ruined with your little pussified half priced cocktail!" Quinn yelled, pulling on the girl's hair.

"Only a whore would pay that much for a dress!" the girl replied, lifting her arm to swat at Quinn, only to elbow Santana in the nose brutally as she tried to recover from the first slap.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" Santana whined, holding her nose as it started to bleed instantly.

"Sanny…oh god, Sanny let me see," Brittany maneuvered her way to Santana, still fighting off Megan's advances.

"What the hell is going on here? All of you get the hell out of my bar now!" one of the bartenders approached, pulling them off each other.

"Sanny let's get you to the hospital. I think she broke your nose," Brittany pointed out, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist and leading her toward the door with Quinn in tow.

"Have fun steam cleaning your dress psycho!" Lindsay hollered after Quinn.

"Yeah? Have fun getting diagnosed with herpes, you fucking whore!" Quinn yelled, attempting to double back and take a swing at the girl.

"Whoa! Quinn, it's over! Let's go, we have to get San to a doctor," Brittany pleaded, catching Quinn by her wrist. She stopped at the coat check, sliding Santana's jacket over her arms for her and giving her own to help stop the profuse bleeding coming from her face and led them out the door. Brittany and Santana were stunned at the limo parked in front of the bar, and even more so with who was leaning against it.

"Kristen?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Kristen?"

"Oh God…what happened?" Kristen wondered, watching as Santana's bloody hands cradled her face.

"These girls came in and started trouble. What are you doing here, Kristen?" Brittany asked. Kristen stepped forward, tilting Santana's head up so she was looking in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, ignoring Brittany's question.

"My nose," Santana mumbled. Kristen pulled Santana's hands away to take a look.

"It looks broken. Brittany, she needs to go to a hospital," Kristen observed with a bit of sas.

"I know, that's where…" she started.

"Come on, Santana. We'll ride in my limo," she said, wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders and pulling her toward the car.

"We were just going to get a cab. It's fine Kristen, don't worry about it," Brittany chimed in, getting a little perturbed with her boss touching Santana so much.

"It's freezing out here, she needs a doctor. If you and Malibu Rum Barbie here want to take a cab, fine. I'm taking Santana with me," she argued.

"But…Kristen, you don't have to. You were obviously here for a reason, just go on with your night," Brittany replied.

"Yeah, why were you here?" Santana mumbled.

"I…uh…a date. But it isn't going to work out. No sweat, come on San. See you guys there?" Kristen responded.

"Why can't we just ride with you then?" Quinn whined.

"Well, obviously, Santana has a broken nose and probably a concussion, so she needs to lay down. No room for you guys. See you there," she replied, opening the door for Santana and getting in behind her.

"There's plenty of room in here…" Santana observed before Kristen slammed the door on Quinn and Brittany.

"Lay back, love. You're getting delirious, poor thing…" Kristen cooed, getting Santana to lay on her back as the car started moving.

"So you really had a date? That's good, Kristen. I'm glad you're trying to move on," Santana told her.

"I guess you can say that," Kristen smirked, taking an icepack out of her mini bar and holding it on Santana's nose.

"Ow…ow…" she whimpered.

"It's okay. It'll help. So, out getting all crazy for your birthday huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…you…how'd you know it was my birthday?" she wondered.

"Um, well…Brittany told me, obviously," she shrugged.

"Oh. Right. Yeah well it's been a weird birthday. But Brittany made it really special. I got rainbow chip pancakes and she snuck my best friend into town…" Santana explained.

"Yeah, real special…" Kristen muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana replied.

"Nothing…it's just…I would've gotten you some beautiful jewelry…taken you to an amazing dinner…I mean, the girl makes a ton of money now, she could've stepped it up for your birthday," Kristen pointed out.

"We're saving for our future. We both decided that birthdays and Christmases don't have to be huge until we buy a house and get married and maybe have kids and stuff," Santana explained.

"House? Marriage? Kids? God, Santana. You've been together a few months," Kristen scoffed.

"I've loved her all my life," Santana replied.

"I would've been willing to give you all those things too, you know. I still am," she declared, breaking eye contact with Santana and looking down at her lap.

"What? You just said you were dating and stuff?" Santana questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean I am, it's just…if things weren't going well with Brittany I wouldn't mind us getting back together…" she replied hopefully.

"Oh. Kristen, I…I don't know what to say…" Santana mumbled.

"Oh no! You thought I was serious! Oh man, that was a joke, Santana! I was just messing with you. Look at me, I could have any girl I wanted! I don't need to pine after my ex girlfriend, that's pathetic," Kristen jested, fake laugh and all.

"A joke?"

"Just a joke," she nodded.

"So you don't still have feelings for me?" Santana wondered.

"Are you saying you want me to?" Kristen asked.

"No…no, I'm with Brittany. I just…I felt bad when I broke up with you. I guess I just wonder every day how you're doing," Santana answered.

"Do you still have feelings for me, Santana?" Kristen replied.

"I'm just concerned, is all. I know I hurt you, even if you're not admitting it. I hate that I had to break your heart, but it's my fault. I never should've dated you. I guess I thought I could distract myself from what I really wanted, but Brittany's been all I think about since I was ten years old. There's just no fighting that," Santana answered.

"As long as she treats you well, I'm happy," Kristen lied.

"She does," Santana smiled as they finally pulled up to the hospital entrance. Kristen got out and ran to the other side, helping Santana back out into the cold night air.

"Are Brittany and Quinn here yet?" she wondered as Kristen wrapped an extra jacket around Santana's shoulders and led her inside.

"Not yet. Just sit down here, I'll go get you signed in," she ordered, sitting Santana down in a chair next to a stack of magazines before sauntering over to the admissions desk.

"Hi, I need a room and a doctor right away," Kristen told the nurse behind the desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Um, well, my….friend…over there broke her nose, and she's in a lot of pain," Kristen explained.

"Well, she'll need to fill out these insurance forms and answer a few questions," the nurse pointed out.

"Can't we hurry this up a little? There's no need for this insurance garbage, I'll just pay for it myself. And the largest private room you have," Kristen argued.

"Does your friend have health insurance?" she wondered.

"Of course she does," Kristen shrugged.

"Well then that would be fraud, miss. Just fill out these forms and a doctor will see her shortly," the nurse reiterated, handing her a clipboard. Kristen sighed, grabbing the forms and taking a seat next to Santana.

"We have to fill out these forms okay? Then we'll get you a doctor. Name…Santana Lopez…birthday is…well, today…occupation is…accountant. Who do you want me to put for your emergency contact?" Kristen asked, scribbling down information on the forms.

"Brittany," Santana replied, as if it should've been obvious.

"Are you sure about that? What about your mom maybe? Or like…anybody else?" Kristen shrugged.

"Why would it be anybody else besides my live in girlfriend? Besides, even before we were dating, Brittany would drop everything if I got hurt. She was there when I broke my arm ice skating at Rockefeller Center, she was there when I fell in that pricker bush in central park and spent 3 hours having 2 doctors pull each individual pricker thing out of me, she was there when I had my appendix out…besides, my mom lives eleven hours away," Santana explained.

"Alright, Brittany it is. I'm just saying, these things are forever," Kristen shrugged.

"Yeah, well so are Brittany and me," Santana declared.

As Kristen continued filling out more of the information she knew, Brittany and Quinn rushed into the emergency room, Brittany immediately shuffling into the seat next to Santana.

"How are you feeling baby, you okay?" she rambled, wrapping an arm around Santana and pulling her in close.

"It hurts," she mumbled, enjoying the sudden closeness and warmth of Brittany's body wrapped around her.

"What's that?" Brittany questioned, motioning to the forms she saw Kristen writing on.

"Insurance forms. Santana, are you allergic to anything?" Kristen asked.

"She's allergic to bananas," Brittany replied for her, craning her neck to see what was on the forms.

"Bananas. Okay…anything else?" Kristen asked.

"Maybe I should do those, Kristen. I know all of that stuff anyway," Brittany suggested.

"Chill, Pierce, they're all done," Kristen explained, getting up to turn in the forms. Brittany nodded, looking across the room where Quinn was checking her reflection in a shiny balloon near the gift shop, puckering her lips and adjusting her cleavage.

"Quinn! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, causing Quinn to jump.

"This place is chock full of cute, available doctors. It'd be a shame to leave this place without a date," Quinn winked.

"If you flirt with a doctor right now, the only thing you'll leave with is a pamphlet for Alcoholics Anonymous," Brittany chuckled, signaling for Quinn to come sit down.

"We'll see about that, Brit. I still got more game than Lopez," she laughed, earning a whimper from Santana as she curled tighter into Brittany.

"Aww, it's okay baby. Don't pick on her Quinn, she doesn't feel good," Brittany chuckled.

"Come on Lopez, you're my wing-woman. I need you to help me score a date tonight," Quinn whined.

"Quinn, we play in different leagues. I don't know how to pick up a guy," Santana groaned.

"Good point! My only competition in the room is already dating each other! Excellent," Quinn laughed.

"Why don't you keep it in your pants, blondie? This is a hospital," Kristen groaned, taking a seat across from them.

"I'm sorry, but why the fuck are you here?" Quinn snapped back.

"Santana? Santana Lopez?" a petite brunette doctor called from the doorway of the ER.

"Present," Santana mumbled, raising her hand weakly, earning a chuckle from Brittany.

"We're ready for you honey, come on back," the young doctor said.

"Come on dork, let's go get you patched up," Brittany led her to the back, followed by the rest of the girls, and helped Santana hop up on the exam table in the room they were ushered into.

"Alright, I'm Dr. Rachel Berry…how did this happen, Santana?" she asked, slapping on some latex gloves to examine Santana's bloodied, swollen face.

"These bitches in the bar were getting all up on my lady while we were dancing," Santana explained.

"Yeah but we showed them, right San? We took those bitches out!" Quinn hollered, earning a chuckle from the doctor and an eye roll from Kristen.

"Bar fight huh? Thought I smelled alcohol on your breath," the doctor grinned.

"Yeah, well you'd get wasted if you smelled Quinn's," Brittany interjected.

"Quinn, huh? That's a beautiful name," Rachel commented, prying around Santana's face with gloved hands.

"Ow! Ow, ow…" Santana whimpered.

"Alright, alright. You're fine, your nose is broken so I just have to reset it and then I'll give you something for the pain. This is gonna feel kind of gross," she warned.

"Britty…" Santana whined, reaching for her girlfriend.

"I'm here baby. You're alright," Brittany scooted onto the table next to Santana, tying her arms around her waist.

"So Quinn, what do you do?" Rachel asked, getting her hands in place to reset Santana's broken nose.

"I'm a lawyer," Quinn mumbled from the chair in the corner of the room, starting to sober up and feel quite tired.

"Very impressive. One, two, three…" she counted and then squeezed either side of Santana's nose in opposite directions until they all heard a distinct popping sound.

"Ow! Son of a…a…hey, wow that actually feels better," Santana commented.

"See how easy? Now, take a few days off work until the swelling and bruising goes down, ice that shiner for a few hours and get some rest. And here's some low dose Percocet for the pain," she explained writing a prescription and handing it to Santana.

"Quinn, you look like you could use a cup of coffee. Care to join me, I'm on my break," Rachel offered.

"God yes," Quinn groaned, excited at the thought of a piping hot cup of pure caffeine.

"Take care, Santana. Come back and see me if you have any problems," she said, finishing scribbling on Santana's chart before sliding it into the slot in the door and walking off with Quinn.

"Was that doctor…lady doctor…hitting on Quinn?" Brittany gasped.

"Good for Quinn. A little lady lovin might do her good. I know it does me good," Santana commented, leaning close to Brittany for a kiss.

"Somebody's feeling better all of a sudden," Brittany chuckled, closing the gap and kissing Santana gently, careful not to hurt her nose. Kristen rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Well it's getting late. Pierce, shouldn't you be getting to bed? You have a presentation first thing in the morning," Kristen commented.

"What? No I don't. I have 2,000 chairs being delivered for the Kaplan sky rise, I'll be there all morning," Brittany told her. Thinking on her feet, Kristen argued.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to pitch the new layout I got blueprinted for the Newton building in Soho. They're coming in first thing tomorrow!" she hollered.

"You never told me that! You took on Newton because I'm still working on Kaplan! Your exact words were 'I've got the Newton account covered, Pierce. Wire to wire,'" Brittany mocked her, doing her best cocky Kristen impression, earning a muffled laugh from Santana. Kristen arched an eyebrow at this, irritated that Brittany would humiliate her in front of her dream girl.

"Are you mocking me Pierce?" she asked.

"No! It's just…you never asked me to do this, why are you springing me on it last minute! I haven't even seen your blueprints!" Brittany cried.

"You'll have to figure it out Pierce. How about Santana comes home with me to get some rest so you can go home and get some work done?" Kristen offered, desperate after this hell night of hardly getting a word in thanks to the clingy girlfriend and drunk best friend, to get some more alone time with Santana.

"No, that's okay Kristen, I'll help her. Right Brit? We can figure it out together, we'll set up an awesome presentation," Santana replied, squeezing Brittany's hand to keep her calm.

"Santana, you know I think you're a doll, but you're an accountant. You don't know anything about design presentations. Besides, you heard the doctor, you need to rest," Kristen explained.

"That doesn't matter. Brittany needs help, that's what people do when they love each other. Besides, Brit, remember who helped me ace my presentation on projected cash flow vs. calculated profits presentation in college? That's right, you brainiac. So I can do this," Santana gloated.

"Fine, I'll do the presentation. But for the record, this is the first time you've mentioned it and you know it," Brittany argued.

"Thatta girl, Pierce. Santana, it was good to see you. Feel better okay?" Kristen said, picking up Santana's hand and kissing it before exiting the room.

"What the hell is her problem?" Brittany groaned.

"Honestly Brit, I think I know," Santana replied.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany mumbled.

"I think she's still in love with me," Santana choked out. Brittany's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull before letting out an angry, almost maniacal laugh.

"Oh, game on Kristen Cooper. Game on,"

_**Okay, hopefully that was better. Just a little filler chapter, meant for humor, to slow things down a little and set up some more stuff for Quinn.  
>Admittedly I got a little dramatic with my last post! My apologies! I really hope you guys like this one better, but please be kind! I don't know if I can take getting bombed twice in one day!<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**As always I just want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. They make my heart sing :)**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

After swinging by the cafeteria to pick up Quinn from her impromptu coffee date, and subsequently tucking her into Brittany's bed to sleep off the beginning of her hangover, Brittany and Santana had spent the night working on Brittany's presentation.

"So in conclusion, we believe that the addition of this fountain to the lobby, plus the other additions outlined in the blue prints, will create a more relaxing atmosphere, thus boosting customer satisfaction, and ultimately, revenue," Brittany read from her note cards, packing nervously around the makeshift conference table they had set up in their dining room.

"And then I guess I open up for questions," she continued, looking up at Santana who smiled and started clapping.

"It's brilliant, Britty. You'll land this account for sure. And that'll show Kristen not to mess with you!" she praised.

"Thanks," Brittany winced. She appreciated her girlfriend's support, but something about hearing that name come out of Santana's mouth made Brittany just a little jealous. _Stop it! _Brittany thought. _She's your girlfriend, don't get jealous and crazy. That makes you seem needy and insecure. You'll figure out a way to keep Kristen away from her. Just chill out. _

"What's wrong babe?" Santana asked, noticing Brittany deep in thought.

"Nothing. Ready for bed?" she replied, packing all of her things back into her briefcase.

"I'll just check on Quinn first, make sure I don't have to flip her back over," Santana chuckled, heading into Brittany's room. She shook her head at a snoring Quinn who had gravitated onto her back. Santana slid both arms under her friend, prepare to flip her back onto her stomach in case of a vomit- emergency. When she saw Brittany's figure appear in the doorway, however, she froze in her tracks. Santana gulped as she watched Brittany unzip the back of her dress slowly.

"If you hurry up we can make out a little bit before we go to sleep," Brittany purred, sliding each shoulder strap of her dress down a little before turning around and walking across the hall to Santana's room, making sure to wiggle her perfectly toned backside as she did. A lusty moan escaped from Santana's throat, and without hesitation she used a sudden burst of strength to flip Quinn, accidentally hurling her off the side of the bed as she did so.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Quinn whined after hitting the ground with a thud.

"Sorry Fabray! Booty calls!" Santana hollered, scampering across the hall after Brittany and slamming the bedroom door closed.

The next morning….

Brittany stepped out of the cab the next morning, coffee and briefcase in hand, feeling pretty confident as she strolled towards work. She was clad in what Santana liked to call her "badass suit", a slim cut black blazer and matching skirt with a deliciously tight silk purple blouse underneath and black pumps. She loved it because it made her feel sophisticated and smart. Santana loved it too, knowing damn well that Brittany coming home that confident almost always led to Santana flat on her back being fucked into oblivion.

Brittany was privy to this as well, it wasn't hard to figure out what Santana was up to when she had bought her the damn thing a size too small as a promotion gift. She loved that her girlfriend assumed it was an ego thing that caused her to come home and take charge, burying herself knuckle deep inside Santana until she screamed or cried or sometimes both, when it was really just tension building up after imagining her and Santana screwing like mad on every surface of every loft she drew a blueprint for. When a client would ask Brittany for a synthetic silk slipcover in mauve, Brittany would nod, scribbling down the information in her notepad while silently wondering how Santana would look gripping synthetic silk mauve slipcovers in her fists as Brittany piledrived into her with her tongue, thus meaning Brittany would spend the rest of the day in damp panties, having no choice but to jump Santana as soon as she got home. Brittany knew it had nothing to do with the suit, and everything to do with Santana being too damn smoking hot to stop thinking about for even a second, but she humored her girlfriend's delusions anyway.

Brittany took a sip of her caramel frappe as one of the sharp dressed interns opened the front door of the building for her.

"Good morning, Miss Pierce," he greeted as she stepped inside.

"Jake, I told you a hundred times, it's just Brittany," she laughed, bumping her sunglasses up on her head and adjusting the shoulder strap on her bag to sign an order another intern had rushed to her with.

"Of course. Miss Cooper is waiting for you in conference room B," he announced.

"Of course she is," Brittany groaned, handing back the pen and heading towards the conference room.

"Pierce! No coffee for me?" Kristen greeted from the head of the table, hands folded in her lap and feet kicked up on the expensive stained mahogany.

"Well it's not like you were up all night doing your own presentation, I was," Brittany growled.

"Ouch. Cranky, huh? How's Santana?" she asked.

"She's fine," Brittany answered, unpacking her briefcase onto the table.

_Just relax. Don't let her get under your skin. Focus on the presentation. Think about what's important. Stand up straight. Smile. Talk with your hands. Santana's boobs. Santana's boobs in your hands. Stop it! Don't go getting all turned on, you know you're a stuttering mess when you're turned on. Don't forget about the day you had to talk around the mall watching Santana try on swim suits and you could barely form a coherent sentence. Oh, Santana in a swim suit. Mmm, those long, tan legs, that perfect butt, those washboard abs…rubbing suntan lotion on herself. Damn it Brittany, focus! _

"We should all have dinner tonight. A late birthday gift for Santana, my treat," Kristen suggested.

"I think we're busy tonight," Brittany mumbled, beginning to prepare for her presentation.

Meanwhile…

Santana and Quinn had decided to go out for breakfast, after quite a struggle getting Quinn out of bed on Santana's part.

"So how was your date with Dr. Berry?" Santana teased, stirring creamers into her coffee.

"It wasn't a date. We had luke warm hospital coffee and talked about movies," Quinn replied, trying to massage her headache away.

"Please, she was so into you. You should so go for it," Santana insisted.

"Hello, I live 6 hours away genius. Besides, I'm not into that," Quinn replied.

"You're still in town for 6 days. And every guy you date treats you like shit. What would it hurt?" Santana shrugged.

"Listen, Lopez, I totally get you want me to hop on your lady lovin bandwagon so you can get a piece of this, but you have Brittany now," Quinn joked, causing Santana to throw a coffee stirrer at her.

"Please. If anything, you're dying to hop on this. Don't think I don't see those looks you give me when I try on jeans," Santana mocked.

"I'm mostly just trying to figure out how you get in them," Quinn replied.

"Yeah right. More like trying to figure out how you can get in them too," Santana winked.

"In your dreams Lopez," Quinn laughed.

A waitress came over to take their order, being instructed by Quinn to make sure their coffee cups never went empty. Santana just laughed at the extra assertiveness her friend possessed when she was hung-over or cranky, ordering herself a giant stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Quinn ordered her own with blueberries and extra bacon, eliciting a giggle from Santana as the waitress walked off.

"You haven't changed a bit Quinn," she laughed.

"Either have you dork face," Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Sure I have. Haven't you heard? These days all the ladies want a piece of this. I can't even go to the gym without causing a riot," Santana bragged, flexing her arms for good measure.

"They all probably just can't believe how much of a dork you are, with your monogrammed gym bag and all," Quinn teased.

"Hey! Brittany got me that!" Santana whined.

"Whatever you say, 'Sanny Bear'", Quinn laughed.

"Joke all you want Fabray. At least I get laid regularly. When's the last time you got it on with anyone other than Mr. Good Vibrations?" Santana questioned.

"I hook up all the time!" Quinn scoffed, throwing a handful of sugar packets at a giggling Santana.

"Hey, hey! Cease fire! Don't worry, I have a plan," Santana told her friend. Quinn arched an eyebrow at this, sipping at her steaming coffee.

"Brit has her big presentation today, so I'm taking her out to dinner tonight. You come, I'll call the hospital and invite Dr. Berry, and it'll be like a double date. Plus me and Brit can gauge how compatible you two are. You know, while we play footsies and have eye sex with each other," Santana smirked.

"You're a perv," Quinn shook her head.

"Don't I know it. I can just make Brit's clothes fall off with my mind. One day, I just looked at her and her bra like exploded," Santana joked.

"Look, it's sweet you want me to meet someone, San. I just don't know about this, okay?" Quinn admitted.

"Come on, you can't tell me she's not cute. Hell, even I was kind of hoping I'd need a pelvic exam," Santana laughed.

"For a broken nose?" Quinn chuckled.

"You don't know how the human body works Quinn! I'm in the prime of my life. I want to know everything's healthy before I move forward into marriage land and kid land," Santana admitted.

"Marriage land huh? You guys are already talking about that?" Quinn wondered.

"No…I mean we have…but not in a real serious way. We talk about what color we'd paint our bedroom if we buy a house, and who we'd let make speeches at our reception," Santana shrugged.

"Gosh, look at you Lopez. Talking about marriage. I guess it wouldn't be the first time the accountant got the girl. No, wait…yeah, yeah it would," Quinn laughed.

"Please. If I talked my accounting talk right now your panties would drop to the ground immediately," Santana grinned.

"Shows what you know, I'm not even wearing any," Quinn winked.

"Real classy, ho bag. Double date tonight, for sure. We're gonna pop your Berry cherry," Santana announced as their food arrived.

Meanwhile…

"So I guess I'll open the floor for any questions?" Brittany concluded her speech, looking around the conference table. Kristen was sitting at the opposite side with her arms crossed observing Brittany diligently.

"Yes, I have a question," one of the women clearly in charge of raised her hand.

"Yes?" Brittany replied.

"When can you start?" she asked, eliciting Brittany to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"The plans are incredible. We are more and happy to sign you guys for the work. You received the timeline and specs for the project from our office right? We have a huge clientele, as you know, and can't afford much down time. We want it done by New Years," she explained.

"New Years? That's not even two months. It'll take longer than that to get the fountain brought in and assembled," Brittany pointed out.

"With all due respect, Miss Pierce, why wouldn't we want our multimillion dollar grossing hotel open and looking its best on the busiest day of the year in New York City? Can you make it happen or not?" the woman asked, twirling her pen between her fingers.

Brittany looked to Kristen, who said nothing, just shot back her 'close the deal' look. She didn't know how they would do it, but the project was going to gross over 1.5 million, so she decided to hide her reservations and figure the rest out later.

"Alright, we'll do it. New Years, you have my word," Brittany agreed, shaking the woman's hand.

"Mine as well," Kristen announced, shaking her hand as well.

"Excellent. I'll be in touch, ladies," the woman said, leading her team out of the room. Brittany sighed and sat down, relieved and feeling pretty damn good about how the presentation went.

"Well, nice work Pierce. I should've known you'd nail it," Kristen commented, swiveling in her chair.

"Not bad for just learning the blueprints last night, huh?" Brittany replied.

"Well, they're brilliant. Guess you've got some ordering to do, huh?"

"Yeah, well shouldn't we map out the itinerary and break down the budget first?" Brittany wondered.

"Do whatever you want, Pierce. You're my lead on this one," Kristen decided.

"What? These aren't even my designs. Besides, I'm still finishing up Kaplan. I need your help, Kristen. This is huge," Brittany panicked.

"Are you kidding me? You just sold the hell out of it. I have bigger fish to fry," Kristen told her. _And by fish, I mean Santana. And by fry, I mean seduce. This job is the perfect distraction for Brittany. Could I be more brilliant? _Kristen thought.

"You think I can do this by myself? In two months?" Brittany gasped. Kristen sat forward, grabbing a pad and a pen and started scribbling on it.

"If you pull this off, Pierce, here's your Christmas bonus," she declared, sliding the pad across the table to Brittany. Brittany's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she read the figure. Sure, now that she was partner she made great money. But with this on top of it, her and Santana might be able to go away for Christmas, and still have a chunk left over to set aside for a down payment on a house one day.

"Consider it done," Brittany agreed.

"Guess I better go work on some purchase orders," she continued, gathering her things and shuffling out of the room to her office.

_And I'll work on winning Santana back. By New Years Eve, I'll be the one she's kissing at that opening. _

_**Okay, obviously, this chapter was mostly meant as a fluffy, silly filler until I gather my thoughts for the future of this a bit more. I want your guys opinion on some of that. Would you like to see their whole future play out in this fic, or a sequel of sorts? Who would you like to see propose? Carry their first baby? Etc… **_

_**I want to keep it real light and silly, not too dramatic, so don't panic about Kristen getting up to her shenanigans again. I know a lot of you just want her to buzz off, but I kind of don't have a story if she disappears for good. **_

_**I hope those of you who were swooning over the Quinntana friendship got a kick out of this chapter, that was for you. I had a great time writing it. Let me know what you thought.**_

_**Next up: The double date!**_


	24. Chapter 24

I just wanted to let you guys know again that chapter 22 was redone within a few hours of the original posting. I did post an author's note as its own chapter when I happened, but deleted it after a bit because there was also a note at the end of new 22 explaining it was a different chapter. So please, if you're confused accept my apologies and re-read 22. And I will leave this up as long as it takes until all my readers are back on track. I am truly sorry for screwing you guys up. I really wasn't trying to pull any fast ones on any of you. I made the mistake of thinking people would've gotten alerted that things had changed, on top of the two author's notes I did. In my mind I did quite a bit of alerting, but I have been informed that is not in fact the case.

I hope you guys keep reading. Everybody makes mistakes right?


End file.
